The Seamstress and the Prince
by JazzGirl123
Summary: She was just a common girl from a peasant family, trying to make it in life. Her only problem was dealing with a power-crazy duke and his unwelcome advances. He was just a lonely prince needing a wife. His only problem was not finding the right girl. What happens when these two meet? Will love form or is this romance fated for doom? Amuto and others.
1. Chapter 1

…

_Born from the light and joy, the lock protects all beings in its domain_

_Without question, with no selfish motive or desire, the lock sacrifices its own happiness for others'_

_Born from darkness and sadness, the key helps protect the lock._

_No happiness can be felt, nothing but loneliness and misery as it takes it in all the pain aimed for the lock_

…

"Ow, not so hard," shrieked the blonde haired maiden, tugging at her skirt as the seamstress flinched. Her friends snickered from the back, distracted by their gossiping as the seamstress flushed.

"My apologies," she muttered, continuing to sew the hem of the older girl's skirt. The said girl gave her a dirty look as she looked down at her.

"You better be sorry," she snapped, her violet eyes burning into the seamstress's florescent pink hair. "Do you know who I am?"

The seamstress slowly shook her head as she poked her thread and needle into the dress once more. "I cannot say that I do, madam."

The girl scoffed and was about to say something rather rude, when one of her friends spoke up. "You should respect your betters, wench; this is the heiress of the Lord Kazuomi Hoshina, the kingdom's most respected noble. I am her most loyal maid, Il, and I have every right to demand you be besmirched for harming the delicate skin of the Lady Utau! Shame on you, and whatever measly possessions you own!" Her blood red eyes looked demonic as they glared daggers at the seamstress. The girl next to her placed a calming hand on her.

"Il," she said softly, her strawberry blonde hair falling over her delicate frame. "Please, control your temper; we're in public."

Il jerked her arm away as if it burned. "Do not tell me what to do, El! You are the younger sister; respect your elders, useless girl!" The girl, El, looked unaffected by the insults but nodded nevertheless as her older sister turned back to the seamstress. "You, what is your name?"

The seamstress opened her mouth to answer but her customer cut her off. "Il, that's enough; don't waste time on such a wasteful creature." The black haired maid looked like she wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut, nodding reluctantly. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to and I have no time for either of your shenanigans."

"Yes, Lady Utau," replied her two maids as Utau glanced at the third girl in the corner, who had been silent since entering the shop.

"Do you have any comments for me, Lulu?" She asked coolly, taking in the other blonde's pensive look. "You know I always take careful consideration in any thoughts from my most loyal advisor." Il didn't bother hiding her hurt from that comment as Lulu lifted her head.

"That dress makes you look like a pregnant rat engorged in your mother's stockings," she replied emotionlessly, looking dead straight into her mistress's eyes. The shop became deadly silent, other than the seamstress's quiet sewing. Il looked like she wanted to both laugh and yell at Lulu, her younger sister disguising her snickers with a clever cough, and Utau was frozen.

Finally, the blonde maiden reacted though not in a way most expected. She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, how I value you Lulu; yes, the dress is a bit snug on my delicate waist. Seamstress, loosen the stitching a bit will you?"

"Milady, the shop will be closing momentarily," whispered the seamstress, daring to look up at her wealthy customer. "There will not be enough time to fix the hem and loosen the stitching; you may come in tomorrow, however I myself will not be here and I caution having another seamstress finish my work since it will be in different styling." Utau looked like she wanted to reach down and throttle the seamstress but instead took a shuddering breath to calm herself.

"Very well," she said, her voice strained. "When is your next working day?" The seamstress quickly got to her feet, fumbling with her hands nervously.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied, her voice shaking slightly. Utau really did look like she wanted to throttle her, or at the very least strike her. "I will only be available in the latest of the evening however."

"Listen to me, stupid peasant," snapped Utau, her violet eyes turning red with rage. "That very day you are working is the day that Prince Ikuto is throwing his birthday ball and coming from a noble family, I will be attending; I will not miss such an important meeting just because you dare barter with me! I will arrive at this disgusting shop at exactly seven thirty, which gives you thirty minutes to alter my dress before I leave for the ball. If I am even a minute late because of your incompetence, I will personally assure you get beheaded! Are we clear?"

The seamstress nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Utau took another deep breath as she held up her skirt, shooting one last look at the seamstress before turning to her advisors.

"Let us leave, Lulu," she said, turning swiftly. "I feel myself needing several baths to get rid of this horrid odor of poor people. Il, get my things." She completely ignored El, who was scrambling to stand from her seat on the cushioned chair. The strawberry blonde held out her hand weakly when she tumbled to the floor, only to be ignored as the other three maidens left the shop.

The seamstress couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, carefully walking over. She winced when El attempted to stand by using one of the mannequins for support, only to fall back to the floor. The seamstress held out her hand to the younger girl, who had begun to cry silently. "Here, let me help."

El looked up in surprise, taking in the seamstress's kind golden eyes. She hesitated but took the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. "Thank you," she said quietly under her breath as she glanced absently out the window. She sighed sadly when she noticed that the carriage for her mistress had pulled away. "They left me again."

"Why do you stay with them when they treat you so badly?" The seamstress asked, leading the blonde girl up to the second floor loft. She sat the younger girl down in a chair, pouring her a cup of tea. "I understand perhaps you want to stay with your sister, but even she treats you badly it seems."

"Il has a good heart, but she is too awed by Lady Utau to remember who she is," replied El, defending her sister. "Lady Utau too is very kind and sweet, but she has lately been stressed from this ball. I know little details, but apparently the Prince saved her as a young child and she had fallen for him, so she desperately hopes to catch his eye at the ball. In order to assure no one else does, she does her best to intimidate the other princesses and ladies while secretly raising her family's ranks…" A horrified expression overcame El's face as she realized she was revealing her mistress's secrets. "Oh dear, I did not mean to…oh, what would Il say?"

"El, was it?" The seamstress asked and the blonde sniffled as she nodded. "I swear not to tell anyone, you have my word…however, you did not answer my question; why do you stay with them?"

"They are my family," replied El softly, sipping her tea. "My parents died when I was very young, Lady Utau's father being kind enough to take in my sister and me." The seamstress nodded in understanding. "You know my name and my secrets, but I know nothing of you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Amu Hinamori," replied the seamstress. "I am a mere fifteen, my birthday being less than four months previous." She held out her hand and the younger girl shook it tenderly.

"El Angeru," replied the strawberry blonde. "I myself am twelve years of age, and my sister is sixteen-one year younger than our Lady Utau. The other girl, Lulu, is seventeen as well and Lady Utau's closest friend. Do you live here alone?"

Amu shook her head. "No, I stay with the owner Miki Amulet. She is a year older than me and was a good friend of mine growing up so she offered to take me in when I became twelve, since my parents were busy taking care of my younger sister Ami. She's eight now, but she doesn't go out often because she easily gets sick. Miki also works as a street painter so she leaves the shop to me and my other friend, Rima Mashiro."

"What are they like?" El asked curiously, even though she knew she should have been heading home. "Miki, Rima, and your family I mean."

"My mother is a writer, and my father does portraits," replied Amu, taking the seat next to the younger girl. "Like I stated before, Ami is eight but she doesn't go out because she is usually sick. It is nothing serious, but she simply catches diseases more often than the average person." El nodded as the older girl sipped her own tea. "I met Rima when I was twelve, since she worked here before I did. I don't want to go too much into her personal life, but she ran away from home when she was little because her parents argued too much about her." Amu paused.

"Miki lived with her three sisters in the house next to mine growing up, so we became good friends. They keep in touch, especially now since their parents were killed in a mugging a few years ago," she continued. "The eldest sister, Dia, is nineteen and she works down at the opera house as a co-owner/singer with the other owner and dancer, Temari Melodia. The second eldest, Ran, is eighteen and works down at the docks with the sailors, Daichi Souma and Rhythm Melodia. She…was always a wild one and despite being the most unladylike, she is also the girlish ironically. Next comes Miki, who you already know about. The youngest, Su, is only eleven but she works down at the bakery with Nana Lefluer and Yaya Yuiki. She lives with Dia at the opera house, while Ran lives with her fiancé Daichi, and Dia lives with _her _fiancé Rhythm. Oh, Miki has a boyfriend too and I think she spends the night with him sometimes when I don't work late but she never tells me anything. I don't know about Su, but I think she has a crush on one of the palace guard's sons since she brings sweets to the training camp sometimes."

El giggled as the pink haired seamstress gasped for air. "You shouldn't talk so fast, especially when speaking so much." Amu smiled sheepishly while the blonde haired girl absently glanced out the window. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock and she nearly dropped her cup. "Oh no! It's gotten so dark! I'll never make it home in time before they close the gates!" At Amu's confused look, El explained, "The Hoshina family is very…isolated and doesn't like other guests, so there is a curfew on the entire household; if you are out of the property when the gates close, then you are out for the entire night! I never miss curfew and the house is all the way across the kingdom! I'll never get there in time, and Il will make me sleep with the guard dogs outside!" El burst into tears and the older girl was at a loss; she hadn't taken care of Ami for a long time so younger kids weren't exactly her specialty….

Amu awkwardly moved over and wrapped her arm around the distraught girl's shoulders, saying soothingly, "There, there; it's alright. You can stay with me tonight okay? Miki is usually gone on Wednesdays anyways so she won't mind." El sniffled, looking ready to cry all over again.

"Really?" She said hopefully, immediately pouncing on the older girl when she nodded her head. "Oh, thank you!" Amu patted her head, not entirely sure how to handle the situation, and the two girls sat in silence for a few minutes until…

_GROWL_

"…was that your stomach?"

"…sometimes Il forgets to pick up my lunch."

…

**That was a bad place to end the first chapter, I mean really. Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**This is my first multi-chapter (not two shot) story for SC, so I'm treading on tricky waters here. Wish me luck, alright?**

**How was it though? I don't generally do medieval/old fashioned fairy tale, princess-y kind of stories but the plot wouldn't go away! Stupid plot bunnies…**

**Um, yeah; you'll see me switching between "old fashioned" and "modern" speech very often. It's sort of a "in between" kind of speech and I hope it doesn't bother you too much.**

**Gah, I can't stop talking. The chapter itself isn't much, but it gives you some background information and snippets of what's to come so I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

…

_Born from the light and joy, the lock protects all beings in its domain_

_Without question, with no selfish motive or desire, the lock sacrifices its own happiness for others'_

_Born from darkness and sadness, the key helps protect the lock._

_No happiness can be felt, nothing but loneliness and misery as it takes it in all the pain aimed for the lock_

…

Miki fanned herself as she opened the door to her shop, doing her best to get rid of the red flush from her cheeks. She only prayed that Amu wasn't awake, for the pink haired girl's sake. Even though they were a year apart, the poor girl simply wasn't mature enough to handle such adult topics.

The blue haired girl paused in her step, sniffing the air curiously. It smelled like the leftover lamb stew she had prepared for Amu's lunch that morning. Surely the younger girl had already eaten; why would she be cooking at this hour?

Miki cautiously opened the door to her loft, stunned by the sight in front of her. There was Amu sitting on their sofa, talking quietly to an unknown girl curled up in a blanket while lying on her side. A glance at the dining table showed that the lamb stew had been served as well.

Amu looked up in surprise, only raising a finger to her lips as she stood and gestured the older girl to follow her into their shared bedroom. The artist had no choice but to obey her request, her sapphire blue eyes glancing at where the small blonde haired girl slept peacefully on her sofa.

She sat on the edge of her bed tediously, waiting until Amu carefully shut their heavy wooden door before demanding, "What is going on?"

Her seamstress of a friend sighed wearily, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission, Miki, but…"

"Start from the beginning…now."

So Amu quickly explained what had happened earlier that day, and Miki sighed as she took off her infamous blue beret. "I guess I can't fault you for wanting to take care of her, Amu, but I want you to be careful. That El girl may seem sweet but she owes her life to the Hoshina family, and her loyalties will be unclear. Don't try to do anything, alright?"

"But you didn't see her, Miki," protested Amu. "You didn't see how they treated her!"

"No, I didn't," agreed the older girl, pinching her nose. "She can stay here for tonight, alright? Go change; you're going into town tomorrow." Amu squealed, throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders before grabbing a nightgown from her dresser and dashing away. Miki shook her head, wondering why she had left her boyfriend's house that night.

…

"Are you sure, El?" Amu asked again the next morning. The blonde nodded her head, smiling while Miki sighed.

"Amu, if she wants to go back home then let her," said the artist firmly. Amu was about to argue when Miki snapped, "Don't you have chores to do?" The pink haired girl frowned and stuck her tongue out at her as she grabbed her cloak and basket, walking out of the shop with El.

The two girls stood and faced each other, already missing their new friend. Finally, El sighed. "I have to go now or no one will be there to help Lady Utau get dressed; do promise to stay in touch, Amu." The seamstress winked.

"We'll see each other again," she promised, hugging the young blonde. "Have a safe journey back." El nodded and began walking, turning around a few feet later to wave at her friend before jogging down the crowded street. Amu giggled as she watched the blonde nearly crash into somebody, before turning in the opposite direction.

She greeted some of the villagers cheerfully, having a bit of a hop in her step as she walked through the town. Seeing that she was approaching a certain street, Amu decided to step inside the bakery. She ducked inside, immediately feeling welcomed by the warm air and aroma of freshly baked bread.

The green haired girl placing scones on the shelf looked up and her face lit up, seemingly flying across the room to hug her favorite person. "Amu-chan!"

Amu laughed at the eleven year old's tactics. "Hello Su; it's been a while, hm? Sorry about that. How is Musashi; are you taking good care of him?" The younger girl turned scarlet and Amu giggled, patting her head. "I only kid, lighten up Suanna." She wrinkled her nose at her full name. "Where is Yaya?" Su brightened at the mention of her boss.

"Yaya-senpai went out to get more supplies from the farm," she replied, offering a piece of sweet bread to Amu who took it gratefully. "I personally think she went out to see her daughter, or rather, intimidate her son-in-law. I don't get why she doesn't like Kiseki; he seems alright."

"Kiseki…is very controlling," said Amu carefully. "He and Pepe make a good pair though."

"Like you and Tadase-kun," replied Su offhandedly. The older girl narrowed her eyes slightly at the mention of the blond male. "Has he approached you yet?"

"No," snapped Amu. "Personally, I hope he doesn't; I already told him that I didn't like him that way."

"Did you now?"

Amu and Su turned around, startled to see Kiseki in the doorway. He took a dinner roll from a shelf and sniffed it curiously before shrugging, taking a bite while his blue eyes glanced at the two girls. "You didn't answer my question, Hinamori; did you really tell that kid you didn't like him or did you play dumb?" Amu's sputtering was enough of an answer. "Come on, Hinamori; just because he's the Duke of Embryo, doesn't mean that he's not invincible to rejections." The twenty three year old licked his lips, finishing off the piece of bread.

"You say it like it's so simple," scoffed Amu. "What are you doing here, hiding from Yaya?" The purple haired male blushed, scowling as he crossed his arms and pointedly looked away.

"Of course not," he exclaimed indignantly. "The old lady is just a nuisance."

"The old lady can kick your butt," said a voice behind him, making Kiseki stiffen and pale considerably as he turned to see the elderly woman. Although she was in her mid forties, she had the energy of someone much younger. "Kiseki, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home with Pepe; how will you know if she goes into labor? Are you leaving her alone all the time?" The fading brunette poked his chest with the handle of her broom. "You're not messing around with other maidens are you?"

"N-no ma'am," sputtered the violet haired man, making his way around her and bowing repeatedly. "I-I was just stopping to say hello! Uh, I'll be going home right now!" He bolted out of the bakery with a terrified expression.

Amu shook her head. "Yaya, isn't it normally the father who intimates their daughter's partner?" The forty-five year old grinned cheekily.

"Kairi can't scare a bunny, even with his sword collection," she replied, using her broom as a cane to walk towards the pink haired girl. "Amu-chan, you've grown so much! I haven't seen you a while; how have you been? Is Miki being nice to you? If not, I'll go and show her how to play nice!" She shook her fist threateningly and Amu laughed.

"Yaya-senpai, you can talk but everybody knows you can't do anything," remarked Su, giggling behind her hand. "I finished decorating all the pastries, and gave the stale ones from yesterday to the alley cats."

"How many were there today?" Yaya asked as she made her way behind the counter, apparently counting her profits. "Was that black cat there too?"

Su nodded. "Only seven today, and yes, but he seemed like he was in a rush." She turned to the fifteen year old, who looked lost. "Whenever there are leftovers at the end of the day, we toss them out to the alley cats in the back. The numbers vary each day, but there is always one that comes every time. He's a black cat and even though he's obviously the leader, he sticks to the shadows like a loner. I think he has an owner because he looked better kept than the other cats." Amu nodded.

"Where's Nana?" Yaya asked suddenly, noticing that the other girl wasn't in the bakery.

"She ate too many sweets and is lying upstairs to settle her belly," replied Su, causing her employer to shake her head.

"She reminds me of myself when I was younger," was all Yaya said. "It was nice seeing you again, Amu-chan, but I think I should go have a word with that lazy girl." She waved to Amu, who smiled, before disappearing behind the back curtain.

"I should go too," said Amu to the green haired girl. "Miki is making me run around town, probably to keep me from the house so she can have time with her boyfriend."

"Oh, you know about Yoru?" Su asked, surprised. The older girl grinned.

"I do now," she replied, causing her friend's eyes widen. "Bye Su!"

"I had no hand in this," called the green haired girl, panicking. Her sister was going to kill her.

Amu laughed as she slowed down, avoiding the mid morning crowd as she made her way towards the docks. She stood near the docks, looking around until she saw the oak colored vessel. As expected, swinging down from the crow's nest by a loose rope was eighteen year old Ran Amulet (soon to be Souma). The older female grinned as her bright pink eyes landed on her friend, swinging down so that she landed near the docks.

Ran waved her hand excitedly, her magenta colored hair flying wildly in the wind as she pounced on her childhood friend. "Amu-chan, hi! I haven't seen you since…last week!"

The other pinkette giggled. "Hi, Ran; how are things? Did you manage to find some time to plan the wedding?"

"Somehow," replied the preppy female, stepping back as she settled down. "Daichi is more stressed out than I am, though." She frowned. "His family doesn't really approve of us, saying that we're still so young and that we're rushing into things." Ran replaced her frown with a bright grin. "I know it should bother me more, but I don't mind! I mean, I know Daichi loves me as much as I love him so as long as we have each other I don't really want to hear what anyone else says!"

Amu smiled warmly. "Good for you, Ran," she replied, reaching into her basket. "I bought some sweets from the bakery; I thought maybe you and Daichi would be hungry."

"Wow, thanks Amu-chan," exclaimed the female sailor, happily taking one of the sweet buns from her friend. "It's nearly noon; do you want to join us for lunch?"

"I would love to, but I'm actually doing errands for Miki," replied the seamstress. "Or rather, she wants me out of the house so she can invite Yoru over."

"She told you she's dating the prince's royal advisor?" Ran exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. Amu giggled.

"Nope," she replied. "You and Su are easily tricked, you know." The magenta haired girl paled; Miki was going to kill her. "Don't worry; I won't tell a soul. Anyways, is your offer still available?" Ran beamed.

"Of course," she replied, grabbing her childhood friend by the wrist and dragging her onto the _Seven Seas Treasure_. "I hope you don't mind that Rhythm and Dia join us."

"Of course not," exclaimed Amu as she was led into the captain's cabin. The other three were already seated at a table near the window, a moderate but delectable looking meal already placed in front of them. "Morning!"

"Hey, Amu," greeted the males while the ginger haired girl simply smiled, standing to give her friend a hug.

"Hello, Amu," said Dia, holding the younger girl at arm's length as Ran placed the sweets with the other food. "I haven't seen you in a while; I'm glad you could join us today though."

"Miki has been keeping me busy, especially with this ball coming up," apologized the seamstress as she took a seat between the two sisters, noticing a gap between Daichi and Rhythm. "Is there someone else coming?"

"My sister," replied Rhythm, removing his feathered pirate hat with a grin. "Temari said she would rather be handcuffed to me for the rest of her life than eat on our ship, but I am certain she'll show."

"How do you know?" Daichi asked curiously as his fiancé kissed his cheek in greeting, gripping the magenta haired girl's hand lovingly. Dia rolled her amber colored eyes at her own fiancé.

"Darling, you stole her favorite priceless fan and threatened to feed it to your pet alligator if she didn't show up," she remarked, earning a sheepish look from the ship's captain. "I do wonder why I agreed to marry you sometimes, so childish…"

"It's because you love me," replied Rhythm cheekily, only to have someone whack him across the back of his head. "Ouch!"

Temari rolled her eyes as she took her seat beside her brother, careful not to ruin her kimono in any way. She always had a flare for the traditional lifestyle. "You have always been a flirt; thank you, Dia, for taming this animal." She smiled. "Hello, Amu; it's been quite a while."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Amu exclaimed, crossing her arms. "It's not like I don't visit you."

"Yes, but we've all been so busy that we've rarely had time just to socialize with our friends," assured Dia, patting the younger girl's arm comfortingly. "We're not blaming you for wanting to take a break, especially with this upcoming ball. The prince only turns twenty once, after all. It's his last birthday before his parents choose a bride for him, and the young maidens in the kingdom are all eager to be the next queen. It's very troubling since they have no clue as to what type of girls he will like, since he has never been seen with any other girl."

Amu narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying something to me, Dia?"

The ginger haired girl smiled knowingly. "No; I say what I say, but you can interpret it however you like."

"It's as if I open a fortune cookie with you," muttered Temari.

"Anyways, we know Temari enjoys being a bachelorette," started Daichi. "However, I wonder about you Amu. It seems the only gentlemen you loiter with is us, not including those village boys who crowd you with confessions."

"And you know this because…?" Amu questioned, recalling the fact that he lived on the edge of the kingdom on the docks with little contact with the main village.

The green haired sailor grinned. "I have my ways, my dear Amu."

"Seriously though," stated Ran, peering at her friend. "You just turned fifteen, the proper age for a maiden to begin looking for a husband. If you don't choose one by the time you turn twenty, your parents will have to select a husband for you."

"I would certainly like to be in a relationship," admitted the youngest of the room's occupants. "However, I seek one out of love not power or status and none of the young men in the village catch my eye."

Temari raised one delicate eyebrow as she ran her hand absently through her lavender colored hair. "Don't you have Hotori Tadase chasing after you?" Amu nodded slowly, not understanding what her point was. "Amu, he's the Duke of Embryo! How can he not catch your eye?"

"He seems much too…feminine for my taste," replied the fifteen year old pinkette. "I also find him rather persistent, considering I already told him I have no feelings for him."

"You…rejected the Duke of Embryo," said Daichi slowly in disbelief, blinking twice before he exclaimed loudly, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Amu glowered at him, "I don't love him or return his feelings, so I won't lie to him and lead him on just because of some dumb title."

Ran swatted her fiancé, giving him a warning glare before turning to her friend. "Amu, I can't believe you turned down such an important person…but you are right. It is better to marry for love than status…" She glanced at the muttering sailor. "Even if the person you love is an idiot."

"I agree with Ran…on all of it," added Dia, glancing at the captain who merely grinned at her. "Why don't you at least give him a chance or any of them really?"

"No," immediately said Amu, shooting the idea down. "The males in this kingdom are all the same. One date, and they think they're good for the rest of their life. They'll never let me go if I give them even the smallest chance of hope." Daichi and Rhythm exchanged looks before nodding sheepishly, agreeing with her statement. "Why are all of you so interested in my love life, all of a sudden?"

Temari sighed, delicately picking at the chicken on her plate. "It's just that we don't want you to be left out. I may or may not remain single forever, if I find the right person, and nearly all of your friends have a partner. The only exception would be Su, and even she has found interest in that young man Musashi."

"Yes," agreed Amu, tapping her nail against her chin absently. "That reminds me…why did none of you tell me that Miki is dating the prince's royal advisor? I already know that Daichi is cousins with the Duke of Seiyo, Souma Kukai, so what could be so bad about telling me something like that?"

Dia sipped her tea, sighing. "Miki has always been the conservative one in our family, you know Amu. Perhaps she just didn't feel comfortable telling you."

"Yes, but why did all of you have to hide it from me?" The pink haired seamstress questioned. Her friends remained silent, and she sighed. "In any case, I have to return to my chores for Miki. I will see you all another time." She stood, gathering her things.

"Amu…" protested Ran, but the other girl was already gone. "Oh dear."

Amu stormed from the ship, a furious expression on her face. She knew her friends had their reasons, and maybe it was because she hadn't seen them in a while, but even Su had known and she talked to Miki the least. Not that they disliked each other, it's just that the four sisters' personalities occasionally clashed with each other.

It wasn't even the fact that they had hid it that had Amu so mad. No, it was the fact that all of them were in happy relationships and she was still lonely. All those boys that had come up to her in the village had all been of age already and just simply wanted a bride to produce an heir. Even Tadase, the charming duke, had strongly implied that he needed a bride since he had turned fifteen six months previously.

"Oh, how I hate love," muttered Amu, brushing past the people in the now crowded market. "It's nothing but trouble!" She would have complained more, but she ran into something hard and felt herself falling to the ground. Her eyes immediately shut as she prepared for impact, only for it to never come. One topaz orb opened and after realizing someone was holding her, she opened the other and came to meet the most beautiful pair of indigo eyes she had ever seen. An amused smirk was on her savior's lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Nearly hit that fish vendor, you did." His smirk seemed to grow when she didn't respond, too stunned to even move from his grasp. "I don't suppose you know where the seamstress is, do you? I need my suit tailored…and I think you will do just fine."

Amu fainted, right in Prince Ikuto's arms.

…

**Of course, I own nothing!**

**Ah, so Amu and Ikuto meet! How charming; I wonder how that will play out? **

**We also meet the other characters, so I hope you like what I've done with them. Don't worry; we'll see more of them, and El (and Lady Utau), in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

…

"Ikuto, yo…why do you have a girl in your arms?"

Sixteen years of age and Duke of Seiyo, along with being Prince Ikuto's best friend, Souma Kukai blinked as his friend entered his bedroom. For the first time in many years, the green eyed male could have sworn the prince almost smiled.

"I ran into her at the market…or rather, she ran into me, and she fainted," replied Ikuto, setting the pinkette onto his bed. Considering how young she looked, the petite girl looked like a doll on his ridiculously oversized bed. "I couldn't exactly leave her."

"Wow, Ikuto, this is the first time I've ever seen you care so much about a girl, even if it was just out of courtesy," remarked Kukai. "Why didn't you ask around the village?"

The blue haired prince raised an eyebrow. "A girl with looks like that in the hands of some random stranger? I'm not stupid _or_ heartless, Kukai."

His best friend smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his messy brown locks. "I guess you're right about that…did anybody see you? You know how people like to gossip."

"No, I made sure no one saw us," stated Ikuto, crossing his arms as he glanced at the still unconscious girl. "Hm, where is Yoru?"

"Probably out doing boring advisor things," replied Kukai, laughing until he got hit in the face with a hot towel. "Ah, shit!" He scrambled to fling the material from his face, ignoring his best friend's chuckles as he glared at the advisor who had entered the room just moments before with an innocent expression. "That hurt, dammit Yoru!"

"My apologies, nya," said the topaz eyed male, not sounding sorry at all. "I must have tripped. In any case…" He froze, his eyes landing on the small form on the bed.

Ikuto noticed. "Met her in the market, she fainted, and I brought her here rather than leave her with those lecherous men nearby." He paused when he noticed his advisor (and good friend) seemed to be frozen. "Yoru?"

"I know this girl," stated Yoru, carefully walking over. "Well, I don't know her personally, nya…but I know she's the seamstress that works at Miki's shop."

"Who's Miki?" Kukai and Ikuto immediately questioned, only the latter still focused on the petite girl on his bed. When his advisor didn't answer, Ikuto tore his eyes away from the rather enchanting girl to peer at him curiously. He didn't notice the girl start to stir.

Yoru blushed, panicking. Miki didn't want many people to know about them…but he couldn't lie to his best friends. "Uh, she's…uh…you see, Miki is…"

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

The three males turned to the bed, seeing the now awake pinkette rubbing her head in confusion as she groggily sat up. She yawned cutely as she rubbed one of her sleepy honey eyes, saying, "You're Yoru, right? Aren't you Miki's boyfriend, or lover, or whatever?" Yoru turned a shade darker as his friends raised their eyebrows, the girl slowly coming to her senses. "Where…where am I?"

"We're continuing this conversation later," murmured Ikuto to his flustered advisor as he turned to the pinkette. "You are in the Royal Palace, miss…"

"Why should I tell you my name?" Amu snapped, still a bit loopy as she glared at the blue haired male. "I don't know you!" She paused. "What am I even doing at the palace? Isn't that where the royal family lives?" Her hand that had been rubbing her eye froze as her body finally acknowledged that she was awake, her memory reeling in the most recent events before she blacked out. "Oh…" The prince couldn't help but smirk as her face turned a fiery red. Normally, he'd be worried about the girl jumping him like a mindless idiot but for some reason he felt at ease with the unnamed maiden. "M-My apologies….I meant no offense…" Then her beautiful topaz eyes narrowed as she stared accusingly at the three males. "No, I take it back; what am I doing here?" Oh yes, Ikuto found this girl definitely intriguing.

Kukai laughed, jarring his thumb in the prince's direction. "Apparently you ran into him in the market and passed out." The pink haired seamstress blinked once before her face turned to a bright tomato color.

"And yes," murmured Yoru quietly, bowing. "Miki is my girlfriend. I wonder, how did you learn of this miss…"

"Hinamori Amu," greeted the only maiden, quickly standing and curtseying. She did have manners, after all. "Actually to be honest, I tricked her sisters into slowly telling me pieces of information about you." She smirked at his stunned expression. "I wouldn't be friends with such an impassive person if I didn't know how to outwit others."

"Yes, I see why Miki likes you so," he murmured before taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I am the royal advisor to the prince, Momozono Yoru; it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Before she could reply, Yoru was pushed away to be replaced by the energetic duke.

"Souma Kukai, Duke of Seiyo," he introduced, going for the forward approach and kissing her cheek. Amu was once again red, though for a different reason. He moved away as the prince himself walked over.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Prince of Easter," he said smoothly, also kissing her hand though his lips barely brushed over her skin before he straightened. "Now that formalities have been covered, I must ask what an alluring maiden like yourself was doing in such a crowded and dangerous place like downtown of the market." Seeing her hesitation, and bright blush, Ikuto added, "And please, treat us like you would with anyone else in the kingdom."

Amu blinked once. "If you insist…although I have no obligation to tell you my personal business, I will say that I had been visiting my friends at the docks before I returned to doing the errands requested of my employer, Miki." Her tone was still polite but it showed restrained coldness as well. "While I appreciate your courtesy and hospitality, this is the only day I have off so I would like to enjoy what little time I have left."

"It _is_ getting late," noted Yoru, looking out the window. "If you'd like, I will escort you to your home."

"Nay, I wanted to take her home," exclaimed Kukai, leading to an argument between the two males. Meanwhile, Amu sat on the edge of the bed with her hands on her lap as she watched them with slight amusement. She jumped when she noticed Ikuto had appeared in front of her. He was like a cat, silent and sly.

"Would you rather I walk you?" He asked, though it sounded forced. Amu pressed her lips together tightly.

"Nobody is forcing you," she replied coolly. "I will be content with walking by myself, if you do not mind." The prince raised his eyebrows as the other two glanced at them.

"If anybody sees you…" Yoru started, holding a hand to the duke's face to make him stop talking.

"I will be dismissed just like any other maid in this palace," finished Amu, standing and taking her basket from the floor. "Besides, it is more likely to catch attention if any of you escort me-even you, Yoru." She curtseyed, though the three males could tell she would rather have not. "Good 'morrow, Your Highness and Lord." The pink haired girl glanced one at the large French doors leading to the rest of the castle before swiftly turning to the balcony, opening the doors and leaping off.

The males dashed out, leaning over the railing to see her land gracefully on the green grass before carrying on. She turned back and smiled at their stunned expressions, waving once before continuing.

"How did…" Kukai stammered.

Yoru chuckled, the first to recover. "Well, Miki does have a very athletic sister who also grew up with Amu so she probably had to endure many physical activities." He turned to his best friend, who was staring out at the back entrance to the palace where a small blimp of pink hair could be made out. He clapped his hand on the prince's shoulder, jarring him from his thoughts. "Are you alright, mate? You seem…thoughtful. Care to share?"

Kukai laughed, placing his hands behind his head. "He's probably shocked that she rejected his offer to walk her home. I don't think any girl's ever done that before, but she's definitely not normal. She's…different from the other girls we've seen."

Ikuto finally closed his mouth, licking his lips delicately as he turned to the energetic duke. "She's…interesting," he agreed, his violet eyes turning to his now messy and wrinkled bed sheets. He walked over and picked up one of the three pastries she had left on his dresser, examining it. "Very interesting indeed."

…

"Amu, where the hell have you been?" Miki exclaimed as soon as the seamstress entered the shop, splotches of paint on her smooth pale skin. That was worrisome; the blue haired girl only used paints when she was stressed, preferring to stick with sketches and sculpting. "It's gotten so late, and I was beginning to worry!"

"Well, I had visited around the village," replied Amu in defense, setting her now empty basket on one of the tables next to the other seamstress. "Hello Rima."

Mashiro Rima looked up from the dress she was altering and gave her friend a calculating look. "Hello, Amu; you have yet to finish the dresses in the back, you know. With the ball being tomorrow evening, you should really work harder." She ignored her friend's astonished look as she returned to her work. "And with all those maidens coming in for last minute alterations and dress shopping, you really should have finished the dresses today."

"Miki sent me out," cried the pinkette. "Besides, it's my day off! I've been through a lot today!"

"Yes, that'll be your punishment for slacking off," said Miki thoughtfully. "You cannot rest until all those dresses are finished."

"But that'll take all night," protested Amu, not noticing how her so-called friends were purposely ignoring her. "And I have to be working by early morning to attend to the scheduled appointments for dress altering!"

"Well, you made the decision to wander off today when you should have done a simple chore and returned home straight away," replied Miki, catching her reflection in the window and wiping the paint off with a handkerchief. "And it's your own fault for putting off your work duties; those dresses were supposed to be finished three days ago so the owners could pick them up tomorrow. Now…I hope you already ate, Amu, for it will take you quite a while to finish those dresses."

"Aren't you going to help me at least?" Amu asked weakly, though she already knew the answer. Miki simply raised an eyebrow and silently pointed to the messy canvas, which had bright and bold colors to represent her anger. Rima patted the taller girl on the shoulder gently before handing her the needle and string.

Amu sighed; she was in for a long night.

…

"Ow, dammit," muttered the pink haired girl, hours later, as she once again pricked her finger with her needle. She was normally excellent at avoiding doing such an amateur thing, but the lack of sleep had caught up to her. Finally, she let out a breath of relief as she put her last dress down. "Done at last!"

"Good morning, Amu," stated Rima as she entered the tailor shop, hanging her cloak on the coat rack next to the doorway. "Did you finish the dresses?"

"Yes, just now," replied Amu cheerfully before she realized what her friend had said. "Is it already morning?!" The petite blonde raised an eyebrow as she sat at her station.

"Yes, I suggest you go and freshen up," she remarked. "We have a busy day, what with the ball being this evening and all." The pinkette nodded, tossing her needle somewhere in the air as she dashed upstairs to the loft. Rima shook her head, sighing as she picked up her own needle and string. The bell from the door rang softly and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, soft lips pressing against her cheek which made her turn around with a blush on her cheeks.

"Nagi, what are you doing here?" She whispered to her lover, smiling gently. Fujisaki Nagihiko, whose family owned the small dance studio in the southern kingdom, returned the smile.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied, taking a spare chair and sitting next to her as she returned to her work. "I haven't had a chance to come by lately."

"Isn't the studio busy with all the last minute students who are rushing to learn how to dance on the off chance they get invited to the ball tonight?" Rima remarked, turning to a rather ugly plum colored dress that had a rip down the skirt. "Shouldn't you be there?"

"I should," agreed the long haired male, his eyes on her as she began sewing the hole back up. "However, I missed you." Her face was covered by her long blonde curls, but he could make out the blush on her cheeks along with the small smile. "Are the others here?"

"Miki left last night to be with her boyfriend, and Amu went to freshen up since she spent all night doing the work she was supposed to finish earlier," replied Rima. Her lover chuckled.

"That does sound like Amu," remarked Nagi just as the said pinkette walked back downstairs. "Ah, morning Amu."

"Nagi," exclaimed the seamstress, running to give her friend a hug. "Where have you been? You haven't been around the village lately."

"Yes, the studio has been busy," replied Nagi apologetically. "I missed my best friends though, and decided it was time to visit them. I love them as much as dancing after all."

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed Amu, holding him tightly. "I love you too, Nagi!" Rima shook her head.

"Amu, if it had been any other girl in this situation," she started. "They'd be past dead right now."

"I know; that's why I do it," replied the pink haired girl, winking at her friend over Nagi's shoulder. He laughed as Rima stuck her tongue out, Amu finally releasing him.

"You two bring out the best in each other," remarked the long haired male. "Anyways, I wonder Amu…do you want me to help? I know how to sew pretty well." The seamstress looked ready to kiss him.

"Please," she exclaimed, tackling him to the ground. Rima watched the roll on the floor, not being able to hold back her giggles. Nagi looked so startled while her best friend attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

The three of them managed to get through the day, handing out the dresses to the maidens and altering their outfits so they would be ready for the ball. Finally, the customer Amu had been dreading walked in.

Lady Utau had her head held high as Il opened the door for her, Lulu and El trailing after her. She looked at Amu, wrinkling nose. "My dress needs to be altered."

"You can wait in line," said Rima coldly, not allowing her best friend to answer. The pink haired girl glanced nervously at the furious looking blonde and quickly hurried the dress she was working on, careful not to mess up, and turned to her.

"Please stand here," said Amu, gesturing to a small stand. Utau sighed impatiently, lifting her skirt and standing as the seamstress began working on her dress. Luckily, Utau was the last customer and she left as quickly as she came without any drama. Il and Lulu quickly followed but El remained behind.

"Hello, Amu," she greeted cheerfully, hugging her friend. Rima's eyes narrowed in jealousy but she remained silent. "Sorry I didn't come by yesterday; busy, busy, busy with the ball! I'm sure you all must have been busy as well today." Amu and Nagi smiled, nodding. "Oh, that reminds me! Are you coming to the ball?"

The pink haired girl looked down at the ground. "Ah…no. We are not the kind of people to receive invitations to such an event. Besides, people would just look down at us if were there."

El waved her hand dismissively, reaching into her dress pocket. "Here are some extra invitations sent to our house; please take them, Amu. Anyways, it's a masquerade ball so nobody will recognize you anyhow."

Amu took the envelopes in shock. "T-Thank you, El, but I cannot…mmph!" The last part was due to the fact that Rima had slapped her hand over her best friend's mouth. Nagi smiled kindly at the startled blonde.

"Thank you for the invitations; will you be there as well, or will you be attending to duties back at Lady Utau's home?" He asked and El shrugged.

"Whatever Utau-chan wants me to do," she replied before glancing out the window, where Il was impatiently waiting outside their carriage. "I should go before they leave me again." She smiled brightly at Amu. "Make sure you come okay? A pretty girl like you will have no trouble finding a partner there, so don't worry about bringing a date!"

She ran out and Amu just stared out the window, her eyes wide in shock. She was going to the biggest balls in history, and no doubt the prince and his other handsome friends were going to be there. Not to mention, Tadase would be there even though he was known for hating Ikuto, and would most likely recognize her for her pink hair and repeatedly ask for her hand in marriage.

Why did she feel like Cinderella at the moment, about to meet her prince charming?

…

**Aha! So I finally update! I don't own Shugo Chara, by the way.**

**Sorry it took so long; I got distracted by my other stories and then I had writer's block. Thanks to everybody who reviewed; sorry if the chapter more or less sucked!**


	4. Chapter 4

…

Miki gave her childhood friend a skeptical look, not believing she knew somebody so dense. "Please…for the love of Shugo Chara, tell me you're joking."

The pink haired seamstress was oblivious to the problem, too busy panicking as she paced the loft. "This is no joking matter, Miki! This is such an amazing opportunity and I get…this…this situation to deal with!"

Rima pinched her nose from her spot on the couch, shaking her head. "Why am I friends with you?" Nagi wisely chose to stay silent, understanding this was a girl's dilemma and that Amu was just spazzing out…again.

"Rima, you're not helping," exclaimed Amu, looking rather distressed. "This is an extremely serious problem! What am I supposed to do?"

The blue haired artist glanced out the window to see the clock tower, looking relieved as she came up with an excuse to get away from her utterly hopeless employee. "Oh, look at the time; I have to go meet Yoru in the courtyard." She disappeared out the door, leaving her friend on her own, just as El slipped by.

"Hi, Amu-chan," she greeted cheerfully before she noticed her friend's panicked expression. "Hm, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

The older girl was incapable of speaking, simply making odd noises as she disappeared into her bedroom while muttering something. El looked over to the pinkette's other friends, tilting her head in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, hoping she didn't offend her new friend. Rima sighed.

"She's panicking over something foolish and is too dense to figure out the solution to the problem," she replied, looking over at her lover. "I'm thirsty."

Nagi simply shook his head, used to the blonde's treatment of him. "Would you like some tea, El?" He asked as he stood, walking to the kitchen area. "It's jasmine."

The younger blonde shook her head. "Uh, no thank you. So what's the problem that Amu-chan is worrying about?" As if on cue, the said seamstress burst out of her room with a frazzled expression and wild hair. She collapsed on the couch next to Rima, looking ready to explode. "Amu-chan, what's bothering you? You should be getting ready for the ball; it already started."

Amu wanted to burst into tears. She felt ridiculous, getting upset and making a scene like she was doing, but she felt so lost in this situation. She had never been to such an event and knowing that the prince, who she felt slight attraction towards despite the knowledge that he was completely out of her league, and the Duke of Embryo, who she honestly had no attraction towards but he insisted on pursuing her anyhow, were both going to be there did not help at all. On top of her regular problems, she now had the caught the eyes of two of the most powerful people in the land!

"Amu-chan, please tell me your problem," begged El, who still felt as if she owed the pinkette for her good deeds. "I want to help you."

"Oh, Amu, just tell her already," said Rima, getting fed up by her best friend's behavior.

The seamstress sniffled and flailed her arms, slapping them down on the couch's arms in the most unladylike fashion. "I don't have a dress!"

It was uncomfortably silent for several moments, the other three occupants exchanging looks of disbelief.

Finally, El voiced the obvious solution. "Aren't you a seamstress? Can't you just use one of the dresses downstairs?" It was if a switch had been flipped as Amu's face lit up.

"Of course; how could I not think of that?" She asked herself, dashing down the lower floor with her friends behind her.

She was deaf to Rima's remark of, "Well, Amu was never the sharpest knife in the drawer."

The pink haired girl suddenly stopped her actions, looking depressed. "Oh, but these dresses are so plain…all of the people there will be wearing silk and other fine work from much better tailors. I'll be so out of place, like a strawberry in a raspberry festival. I'll look like a fool. I don't even know how to dance! It'll be so obvious I'm not of any royalty!"

El blinked. "And Il calls _me _dense…Nagihiko's family owns a dance studio and knows over a hundred dancing styles. Rima's a talented and unique seamstress, just like you. I grew up in a lord's home. You're a smart girl, Amu-chan. Nagi and I can train you the basics while Rima works on your dress. And what if you are different? It's a masquerade ball; people will be wearing all sorts of costumes so your pink hair will not stand out." Yes it would, but no one had the heart to say it.

Rima placed a hand on her friend's arm, looking up at her with a reassuring smile. "I promise you will have a great time at the ball, Amu."

"W-what about you guys?" Amu asked, touched by her friend's gestures. "Don't you have to work on your preparation as well?"

"Well, my family was invited since my mother knows the head advisor," replied Nagi with a sheepish expression. "Rima was naturally my choice as a partner so she had weeks to prepare. El planned on going anyways so she's prepared as well."

Amu grumbled to herself as they got into their positions. "And once again, I am left out of the loop."

…

"The ball started nearly an hour ago," exclaimed Amu as they rode in the carriage to the palace, tapping her feet nervously. "Maybe it's too late; we can always go back."

Tired of her friend's tactics, Rima reached over and slapped her. Not too hard, of course, but hard enough to shake the panicking seamstress out of her misery. "You're such an airhead, Amu; I thought you wanted to see the prince again?" Amu blushed brightly, but remained silent as she gave her friend a grateful expression. "Remember, we promised to watch out for Tadase but it'll be a useless effort if you don't wear your mask."

"Right," replied the pinkette, feeling her insides twist as they approached the castle. She picked the mask up from her lap, slipping it on. "You did an amazing job on the dress, Rima; thank you for working so hard."

The dress really was beautiful; it looked as if it was made for royalty but wasn't so outrageous that Amu would call too much attention. It was a soft pink material that went down to her ankles, mostly because the girl would trip over her dress repeatedly, and it specifically showed off her assets without seeming like a scarlet woman. The skirt flowed naturally like a casual sundress but the upper torso was what made it fancy. The chest was heart shaped and just barely covered her chest with a thin veil over the rest of that area. When the veil met the shoulder area, it switched back to the original material where the skin hugging sleeves went down to the wrists. Her hair was done in French ringlets, falling over her petite face delicately. The mask was a simple white with a single pink feather on the side, only covering her eyes. She wore soft pink heels that were neither too high nor too flat.

"You're welcome," replied the blonde. "Don't forget about your lessons." She was dressed in a deep red dress that ended a few inches past her knees. It was strapless but she wore a black shawl over it. The upper part of the dress was simple, other than a single row of jewels over the top hem. On her waist was a yellow rose, and the skirt of the dress was ruffled. She wore dark red flats and her hair was put into a side bun, a few strands falling over her child-like face. Her mask was pure black and only covered her eyes.

"Don't worry; like I said, Amu-chan is a smart girl," exclaimed El, who was bouncing in excitement. She had never been to an event with friends before, and wasn't sure how to dress, but hoped she caught the eye of a cute duke or something. She was wearing a traditional pink ball gown, the shade of pink slightly darker than Amu's dress, and wore a heart necklace with a matching heart clip in her hair. She chose to wear her hair down, and had taken a pair of white high heels before leaving her home. Her mask was white with a small layer of pink glitter, along with a pink heart over her right eye, and covered her eyes and nose.

"You'll be fine," promised Nagi, reaching over and squeezing his friend's hand. He looked divine himself. He wore his hair as he normally did, and wore black pants with a dark purple button up under a black blazer. His mask was black with a maroon feather, and it covered only his eyes and nose. "You look beautiful and are naturally charming; you'll definitely catch the eye of several people tonight."

"But that's what I'm worried about," whined Amu as the carriage door was opened, forcing them to climb out. She was the first one out, smiling politely at the butler who helped her, while her friends quickly put their masks on. "Thank you." She didn't notice the butler's look of surprise, clearly expecting her to be another stuck up princess, as she turned to her friends. "Shall we?"

They nodded and could only stare when she turned, walking into the castle with a confident posture. Realizing people were staring, they followed but were all wondering what had happened to the pinkette.

Meanwhile, Amu was mentally throwing a fit. Why was she so socially awkward? Couldn't she simply go talk to a person and be herself? No, she couldn't; instead, she was wearing that façade of hers where she pretended she didn't care about anything and was confident and powerful. That was so not like her character!

Rima looked highly amused, having caught on to what had happened, when they approached the pinkette. "So…your façade swoops in again, does it?" Her best friend groaned slightly as they loitered outside the doors. Nagi gave her a sympathetic look, quickly explaining to a lost El.

"Alright, shall we go in?" The angelic blonde asked once she was up to date. "We can't keep everybody waiting, can we?"

"Who's waiting for us?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow. El flushed.

"Well, nobody, really," she replied. "But we should go in soon, or we'll spend the whole night out here!" Then her face was drained of any color. "Oh no, I promised to meet Utau-chan! Il will have my head! I'll see you inside!" She raced off in the opposite direction, leaving the three friends to themselves.

"I actually have to meet my parents in the other chamber," started Nagi, looking apologetic at the pinkette who gave him a look of disbelief.

"And I have to go with him, seeing as I am his date," admitted Rima apologetically as her friend turned to her, wearing the same expression. "Sorry, Amu; we'll meet you out there, alright?"

"Ooh, I hate you all," muttered Amu as the couple gave her another apologetic look before they disappeared. She took a deep breath before she calmly stepped into the ballroom, instantly feeling like Cinderella. She stood on the top of a staircase and felt all eyes on her as she descended down, ignoring the murmurs.

"Who's she?"

"She's gorgeous."

"Who designed her dress? It looks magnificent!"

"I wonder if she has a date."

"If she does, he's a horrible partner for leaving her unattended."

"Look how she carries herself! She must be a princess or a lady."

"Perhaps a duchess?"

"What's her name?"

"She must come from a rich family as well."

Amu nearly snorted at that last one. Her family was anything but rich. They weren't street peasants but it's not as if they slept in silk and ate fresh meat every night. It was just like it was back home; people spread rumors without ever trying to get to know her at all.

She finally came to the bottom of the stairs, ignoring everybody as she turned and walked away to the sidelines. She searched for her friends, blind to the girls' stares of envy and the males' looks of desire.

"Where could they be?" The seamstress-in-disguise whispered to herself, pressing her lips together tightly. She didn't go through all of this to waste away in the corner! She should have brought a date; at least then somebody would fend off the suitors who ran up to her with confessions. She sighed in disappointment; she might as well have been back at home.

So far, the night wasn't very promising.

…

"Ikuto, please try to smile," begged Queen Souka, looking over at her only son. He was practically sulking, though that might have been because Kukai was being more than annoying as he sought out for a date. Their advisor, Yoru, had been given the night off and was out on the floor somewhere. She suspected he was with a girl he had met earlier, but wasn't worried. In fact, she was relieved _somebody _had a girlfriend…or fiancé, from what the ring on his finger suggested.

"I'll find a wife when girls stop trying to jump me," stated Ikuto, as if he knew what his mother was thinking. His father chuckled from his spot next to his beautiful wife.

"It's a blessing and a curse you got my devilishly good looks," remarked King Aruto, making his wife gently swat his arm while his son smirked.

"Hm, at least I make it work," replied the prince, not looking at his father. Kukai snickered, finally standing. "And where are you going?"

"Well, since my parents were too busy fussing over my brothers, I might as well check out the scene for them," he replied, stretching. He was wearing black pants with a light green button up shirt. He had ditched the jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, making some cringe while the girls swooned. "There are some pretty guests here."

"Pretty guests who only want you for your looks and money," deadpanned Ikuto, earning eye rolls from the other three despite the statement being true. "I don't know why you're…" He trailed off, noticing the dreamy expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Kukai nodded towards the staircase, a grin forming. "Look who just entered. Isn't she a beauty?" The three members of the royal family looked up, seeing a beautiful girl in a pink dress descend down the stairs. "I'm going to ask her to dance." He slipped the mask over his face, resting it on top of his head so his face was revealed.

"Why her, and why are you taking your mask off?" Ikuto questioned, not understanding why this girl was so special. He knew his friend didn't plan on actually asking a girl to dance, only going out there to mindlessly flirt and be his usual idiotic self. So what made this girl so different?

The duke ignored him, pouting. "Man, look, some blond haired guy just asked her to dance. She accepted…no, she didn't. She's crossing her arms and saying something at him. He keeps holding out her hand but she's shaking her head. I think it's…no, it couldn't be. He was so obsessed with this one girl in the village…"

"What are you talking about? Stop ignoring me; that's my job," exclaimed Ikuto, annoyed. Again, he was ignored. "Dammit, Kukai, I'll get the hot towels!"

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on," replied Kukai, glancing at him with a slight smirk. It felt good to be the one in the loop for once. "I was just thinking, that guy must be Tadase." Ikuto instantly scowled; his dislike of the other duke was not a secret.

"Well, the girl is pretty smart if she's saying no then," he replied, crossing his arms as his plans not to get on the dance floor strengthened. "Why did you invite him?" This was directed at his parents.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean we have to be rude," said Souka. "His parents are quite nice, and are highly respected. It would damage our reputation with the other royal families if we didn't invite them."

"Anyways, I'm surprised you aren't down there to sweep her away from him," said Aruto. "Don't you normally do that sort of thing to bother him?"

"He's waiting for one girl to show up," replied Kukai, smirking when his best friend glared at him. "But seriously, Ikuto; didn't you see that girl? You should go down there before you completely miss your chance with her."

"Why would I want to have a 'chance' with this girl?" Ikuto asked, scowling. "She's just another stuck up snob."

"Really, that's great," said the brunette. "I think I'll go ask her to dance now and rescue her from Tadase. She'll be so grateful. She's really quite beautiful, even from here. I mean, that dress and her confident yet wary posture…oh, and that pink hair." He smirked when his best friend nearly leapt out his throne, sapphire eyes snapping to where his rival was. Aruto and Souka exchanged looks. "Hm, Tadase is persistent; I think I'll go over there before she gives in and says yes."

"Go find some other girl to dance with," snapped Ikuto before he stood, ignoring the maidens' flirtatious looks and pleas to dance as he made his way towards the pink haired beauty. Kukai fell back against his own throne, chuckling.

"I thought I was supposed to be the dense one," he remarked before turning to the couple who treated him like he was their actual son. "Ikuto rescued that girl the other day and he likes her because she's different. What's funny, though, is that she's not of any royalty or from a rich family…and she didn't seem to have any interest in him."

"That didn't stop me from having my beautiful wife," replied Aruto, kissing the queen's hand gently. "I have never seen Ikuto act like this, especially around a girl."

"We can only hope she returns his feelings," said Souka, who would be satisfied with her son marrying a pig if it meant he was happy. The two males nodded in agreement before they returned their attention to the dance floor, specifically where the blue haired prince had gone off.

…

Amu was about ready to punch the blond duke in front of her. She cursed her pink hair, which was a dead giveaway to who she was. El was a filthy liar.

"…please join me on the dance floor, Amu," pleaded Tadase in his sickeningly sweet tone, still holding out his hand towards her. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"I apologize, but I'm waiting for my friends and promised them that I wouldn't dance without them," she replied. "And I never gave you the right to say my first name."

"I'm sure your friends would understand," pressed the duke, obviously growing impatient as he chose to ignore her last statement. People were whispering nearby, looking at them, and spreading rumors.

"My answer will not change; I will not dance with you," said Amu flatly, looking irritated. She hoped somebody would swoop in and rescue her, or else she might end up being thrown in the dungeon for strangling the blond in front of her. Where were her friends? She wasn't going down alone. "Now, please leave me alone."

"Come, Amu, one dance wouldn't hurt," urged Tadase, reaching for one of her hands.

"My apologies, but I must ask for you to stop pestering my date," said a smooth voice, appearing next to Amu. Tadase scowled, reeling his hand back as the room slowly became silent. Everybody enjoyed a dramatic showdown, after all, especially if it involved a love triangle and a handsome prince.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he growled. "Stay out of others' business; it doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," replied Ikuto, smirking at the duke. "You see, Kiddy King, this is my ball and you are a guest that is bothering a fair maiden that is far too beautiful for you." To his delight and Tadase's dismay, Amu blushed at that. "Not to mention, she is my personal guest and it offends me that you would try to make her so obviously uncomfortable."

Tadase sputtered a reply, "You know nothing of her! She is my betrothed anyhow, so I have every right to demand a dance from her!" It was as if the grim had appeared in the room, and everybody shifted uncomfortably.

Amu stepped forward, her arms uncrossing as she placed her hands on her hips and gave the duke a deadly look full of nothing but sheer hatred. "I have never agreed to be your betrothed, and I never will. You have been nothing but a thorn on my backside since we met, and you refuse to accept that I will never return your pathetic feelings. I have every right to deny a dance, even from a duke. I came here to enjoy myself and you are doing nothing but causing a scene in front of everybody."

"But Amu…" Tadase started weakly.

"I said not to call me so casually," said Amu icily before turning. "Now, will you leave me alone so I may dance with my partner?" She didn't wait for a reply as she took Ikuto by the hand and gracefully walked to the dance floor. Tadase was left sputtering, staring after them in shock.

"My, my, Amu," started Ikuto, smirking slightly as the music slowly started again and people began to dance. He placed a hand gently on her waist as he took her hand, her other hand resting on his shoulder as they began to dance. "I didn't know you could be so cold, not that I blame you. I was never a fan of Tadase."

"Well, neither am I," replied the pink haired maiden, unknowingly raising the prince's interest in her. "He constantly visits the village and asks for my hand on marriage. He really can't take a hint." She shook her head before looking up at him, noting how he was so much taller than she was. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"I didn't do anything but annoy him," remarked the prince. "You were the one that practically turned into a demon when he mentioned you being his betrothed."

Amu groaned slightly as he spun her, ignoring how he had pulled her in closer than necessary…and how she liked it. "It has been going on for years; I can only hope that he doesn't force me to be his wife by offering money to my parents. I know they're not the type to accept such a thing, but we are a poor family and I have a younger sister who easily gets sick so they might give in to help her."

"But surely, they would ask you first?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," replied the seamstress. "But if I said no, my sister could get worse. It's not as if she's dying, but she is so weak that she catches more diseases than an average person. I couldn't the cause of her misery."

"Well, if you are so concerned about Tadase using that against you," started the prince, ideas forming in his twister and perverted mind. "Why don't you make yourself unavailable to him?"

She was clearly intrigued. "I'm listening; at this point, I will do anything to prevent from being his wife."

"If that's the case," remarked Ikuto, spinning her again before leading her off the dance floor and pulling her close to him. "Why don't you become _my _wife?"

Amu blinked three times, her jaw dropping as she stared at him for exactly thirty seconds before she said anything.

"Eh?!"

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**I apologize to everybody who had been waiting! I was focused on other stories, and got writer's block. It's funny, actually. I started writing this chapter four hours ago, and I just blinked because I don't remember writing any of it. My inspiration controlled my body, and my fingers were just flying over the keyboard.**

**Anyways, I was going to make it like Cinderella with Amu not being recognized at all and Ikuto fell for her and she runs away and whatever…but then I realized, her pink hair was sort of a dead giveaway even though it's a masquerade ball. And I thought of stories where the rich, annoying guy uses his power to make the girl-who's-not-interested his wife by force by motivating her (usually blackmail or threatening her family). And I thought…there are also stories where the best guy friend pretends to be her boyfriend or whatever so the first guy will leave her alone.**

**And yeah…you see where this is going, I hope. **

…

***awkward silence***

**Again, sorry it took a while. Don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes or what you thought about this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and your patience!**


	5. Chapter 5

…

Amu gaped at the prince in disbelief. Was she hearing things or did he just propose to her? Her, a nobody of a seamstress? "M-Marry you? What, why? We don't even know each other! We just met the other day!"

Ikuto placed a finger on her lips before she could begin to shout, which would cause a scene in front of everybody, and led her into the empty corridor without being seen by anyone. "Shh, people will hear you. You want to have Tadase stop pestering you, along with all those other admirers from the village, right?"

"H-How did you know?"

The prince smirked. "It's not that hard to figure out; with your looks, you must have several annoying suitors chasing after you all the time." She blushed brightly. "I'm right, aren't I?" She nodded sheepishly. "It's not as if I'm really asking you to marry me. I'm just suggesting we act like we are so he'll leave you alone and my parents will stop bothering me to find a wife."

The pink haired maiden gave him a skeptical look. "You want us to lie in front of the entire kingdom? Do you know how badly it could ruin both of our reputations if anybody found out?"

Ikuto didn't look that concerned. "But they won't find out, so why worry? We both benefit from this so it's not as if I'm blackmailing you or forcing you in any way."

"You kind of are," murmured Amu, crossing her arms. "I mean, you're not the kind of person just to drop the subject so you'll just insist until I give in." He chuckled at her, hiding how impressed he was that she could tell that about him. "But won't people think I'm just marrying you for money or something like that? I mean, I'm just a useless and ugly seamstress and you're going to be king!"

"Well, to hell with what they think," replied the blue haired male. "Anyways, who said you were ugly or useless?"

"Um…nobody, I think, but I know they're thinking it," admitted the pinkette. "And, well, if you want a bride so much, why not just marry somebody like…" She quickly thought of higher class women in the kingdom. "…somebody like Lady Utau! She would be delighted to marry you!"

Ikuto scoffed. "I know she would; she hasn't left me alone since we were children. She is delusional, thinking that just because I saved her from falling into a pond, I love her and we're soul mates or whatever ridiculous rumors she's been spouting."

"Oh, she certainly believes you two are destined to be together," replied Amu, recalling the nonsense the blonde had uttered when her dress had been altered earlier. "And frankly, she scares me enough to _not_ accept your horrible excuse of a proposal." She certainly wasn't expecting anything fancy, but being proposed to was certainly something every girl considered a big deal! "Even that useless kiddy king, Tadase, would have made some sort of show or made it more memorable…even if it is pretend."

Ikuto was highly amused. Any other girl would have jumped the opportunity to marry him, not even bothering to ask why he was agreeing to do so. They would be too busy gossiping with their friends and planning an extravagant wedding to bother remembering that he had proposed in the most unromantic way.

And yet, this pink haired girl continued to throw him off. Not only did she put him in place the first time they met, greeting him coldly, but she seemed to only want to marry him to help her younger sister without any intentions to actually be involved with him. And even if she didn't, she still wouldn't accept his proposal simply because it had been half assed.

Yes, this girl certainly interested him. Not only was she beautiful and charming, she was refreshingly original from the other snobs he had encountered and wasn't afraid to speak her mind in front of him. It didn't hurt that she wasn't a fan of Tadase either.

"Very well," said Ikuto finally, taking her hand and leading her back into ballroom. He ignored her weak protests as he stopped in front of where his parents and best friend stood, all wearing confused expressions. "Amu, you know Kukai. He'll be keeping you company temporarily while I run an errand."

"Excuse me, I'm not a damsel in distress," protested Amu. "I can quite perfectly manage on my own and do not need an escort, even though it is nice to see you again, Kukai." She smiled kindly at the duke before returning to glare at the blue haired male, who was giving her an amused look as he smirked at her.

"Well, if that's the case, you can go back onto the dance floor and be left vulnerable to Tadase's proposals," he remarked and she clammed up, though continued to glare viciously at him. "And you are making quite an impression on my parents, _Amu_."

The pinkette turned darker than her hair. "S-Stop saying my name like that! You make me sound as if I'm an answered prayer!"

"Ah, but you are," replied Ikuto, making her blush even brighter as he disappeared into the crowd.

"That man is insufferable," squealed Amu angrily, not realizing yet that she had lost her temper and snapped at the prince right in front of his parents, otherwise known as the king and queen. Kukai laughed and placed an arm casually around her shoulders.

"That would be Ikuto for you," he remarked. "It's good to see you again, Amu; did anything new happen?"

"Hm, well I heard from Miki that Yoru proposed," replied the pinkette absently, finding herself comfortable in the duke's hold. "Ah, and I would say it's nice to see you as well, but we're still not quite friends yet…speaking of which, please don't embrace me so casually." The brunette chuckled as he obeyed her request, bowing mostly to amuse her.

"Of course, forgive me, oh beautiful pink haired mistress," he said dramatically, making her roll her eyes at him. "Ah, since the insufferable idiot has left his date alone, I suppose it is my duty to entertain you. However, before I do, I would like to introduce you to his parents and the good people who looked after me as a child. Miss Hinamori, it is my pleasure to present the rulers of this fine kingdom, King Aruto and Queen Souko."

It was highly entertaining for the two rulers to watch this beautiful young maiden interact with their son, who had acted quite uncharacteristically towards her. They knew of his true personality, which he only showed to his parents and close friends, so it wasn't his actions that startled them, but the fact that he was allowing his mask to drop in front of a girl he barely knew. And the way she had reacted made them see why their son took interest in her. The way she reacted to realizing she had unknowingly made an impression, good or bad she didn't know, to the king and queen was also very entertaining.

"M-My apologies, I had no idea," sputtered Amu as she bowed repeatedly to the amused king and queen. Aruto chuckled, making her look up in confusion.

"My dear, any sin you commit will be looked over in my book," he remarked, earning a swat on the shoulder from his wife.

"What my idiotic husband is trying to say is that if you can make my son act like that in front of so many people, then you are already a close friend of our family," explained Souko, trying to comfort the young girl. "May I ask what your name is?"

"And if you plan to marry my son?" Aruto added, earning yet another swat from his wife. She glared at him warningly. "What, who knows when that boy will take interest in any other girl?"

"Hinamori Amu," replied the seamstress, blushing. "And I just turned fifteen, the proper age to wed, but I haven't given it much thought…mostly, I have been trying to avoid Tadase since he insists I am the perfect bride for him. I honestly don't believe I am the perfect bride for him or your son. I am not a princess or from an extravagant family who can offer you jewels. I am a mere seamstress and the only reason I am here at this ball is because I had helped a young girl when her sister abandoned her in the shop I work at."

"How did helping some girl get you an invitation?" Kukai asked curiously, though he wasn't complaining if he got to see this pink haired wonder again. Though he knew that Ikuto would never let another man have her, he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered around her. She was certainly like no other.

Amu blushed prettily. She seemed to do that a lot. "Well, she was distressed so I let her stay the night in the shop with me with the promise she could return to her home the next day. While I knew of who she was working for, I could not help but think what a wicked person her sister was for simply leaving her. I honestly had no motives to help her, other than she needed help. I was genuinely surprised when she showed up and handed my friends and me extra invitations her mistress had been given."

"And, may I ask, who this maid was?" Souko asked kindly. She simply hated it when good people were taken advantage of. "And who she was working for?"

"Well, I don't want to be a tattletale," started Amu cautiously. She wouldn't disobey the queen's orders, but she wasn't going to rat on her friend. "She is my friend, after all, but she is also loyal to the family she works for. She puts up with the neglect and abuse willingly because she owes her life to them."

"We won't do anything," promised the queen. "We are just curious, that is all, but we understand if you do not want to tell us." She already had an idea though. Very little servants followed their masters so blindly while being kicked around like dogs, only to scurry back.

The pink haired seamstress sighed. "Very well…the maid's name was Angeru El; she worked for Lady Utau of the Hoshina household."

"Ah, as I suspected," muttered Souko before smiling at the maiden. "Thank you for having the trust to tell me. And do not think we have forgotten your previous statements. You being a seamstress has little effect on us. As long as my son, and yourself as well, are happy, then we do not mind."

Amu smiled at the queen. "That means a lot, your Highness," she said softly.

"Hm, what are you gossiping about with my mother?"

The fifteen year old maiden jumped as Ikuto reappeared behind her, a smirk on his lips as she tried to get her heart rate back under control. "How do you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

"I like to consider myself cat-like," replied the prince, making his father and best friend chuckle while his mother rolled her eyes. "Kukai, I specifically asked you to keep her company so she wouldn't have to suffer and actually interact with my parents."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly; I wonder how you can be related to such sweet people."

He scoffed. "You clearly haven't been around them long enough." He then took her by her hand and began to lead her away once more. "Come, I want to show you something."

"This wasn't quite how I expected my evening to go," murmured Amu before she realized something. "Those little toads, they promised to meet up with me and they never did! Oh, they are going to get it!"

"I assume you're talking about your friends?" Ikuto asked absently as he made a sharp turn, focused on getting to his destination. "Do not worry; you will meet up with them by the end of the night."

"Hopefully," muttered the pinkette. "They're my ride home." It was then that she noticed he had dragged her to a beautiful garden, vibrantly colored flowers of all kinds appearing like a rainbow after a storm. "Oh…my…"

"This is the Royal Garden," said Ikuto softly. "If you notice, this is the very same garden you landed in when you jumped off my balcony." He couldn't help but think how even lovelier she looked when she blushed like she did, and he felt himself feeling delighted as he realized it was him that made her turn that color. "It looks different than it does in the daylight, doesn't it?"

"Very," agreed Amu, still looking around in awe. There was even a fountain nearby, the water sparkling under the moonlight in the most enchanting way. "But I wonder why you would bring me here. It must be very special, and yet you have brought a stranger."

"It is special," agreed Ikuto. "I used to play here often as a child with my companions and it has brought many memories. However, time has come and gone, and not many people visit this garden now. Other than my family and the gardeners, there are not many people who even know about this. As for your second remark, you are not a stranger to me and you will soon not consider me a stranger for I plan to become closer to you."

Amu raised an eyebrow, finally turning towards him. "Oh? How so?"

The prince smiled kindly at her, making her widen her eyes in surprise. "Amu, are you not the one who wanted a memorable night?" He got down on one knee and she nearly fell back in shock, looking at him in panic as he got out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "You are the one who wanted a romantic and memorable proposal. What is more romantic than being proposed in a lively garden under the stars by a handsome and desirable prince like me?"

"Desirable?" Amu repeated, cocking an eyebrow as she struggled to find her composure so she could reply. "Firstly, that was still not romantic, but seeing as how this is basically a forced marriage since you are so persistent, I will accept your proposal if only to make you stop pestering me."

"Pestering? I believe if it weren't for me, that Tadase would have been proposing to you publically instead of privately like any man should," replied Ikuto, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat when she agreed. He had no idea that hers had nearly stopped. "Any good man should propose privately unless he is absolutely sure she will say yes, or there will be too much pressure on the poor maiden. This is why he would try to propose in front of everybody, and leave you with no room to say to no."

"You don't have to explain that to me," said the seamstress. "Now, I must ask…you just turned twenty and I am barely fifteen; doesn't this concern you at all?"

"No," said Ikuto, making her roll her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand gently. Her cheeks became a lovely rose color. "You seem to blush a lot, my darling fiancée."

She didn't bother to respond or deny it, knowing very well his ego would only grow if she told him it was because of the way he made her feel. "Don't you dare use any of those ridiculous pet names most couples use, or I cannot promise that you won't wake up missing your favorite organ."

"Aren't you enchanting?" Ikuto remarked as he placed his hands on her waist, carefully pulling her body close to his. They were close enough that her head rested on his chest, though she wasn't necessarily complaining. Because he was so much taller, she had to lean back her head to look up at him. "Now, I believe this is the part where you kiss me."

Just when her complexion started to return to normal, he had said that and she turned yet another shade of red. "W-what? I-I've never…I mean…" She sputtered to reply and he chuckled before planting a kiss on the top of her head softly.

"You are such an easy tease, Amu," remarked Ikuto, reluctantly pulling away. "Even though you have agreed to marry me, I know your heart is not fully in it so I will not make you do anything you do not want to." She smiled in relief as he began to lead her back into the ballroom, no doubt to announce their engagement to his parents. There would be no need to announce to anybody else, seeing as Kukai would certainly scream it in surprise. "Instead, I will wait until you fall for me and initiate these things on your own. And if these things happen to occur near a bed, then it is even better."

He was not surprised when she yanked her hand away from his to hit him. "You are such a perverted person."

"You are the one who agreed to marry me," reminded the prince.

Amu huffed, crossing her arms. "In any case, your bed is far too large to have anything happen in it. One would certainly get sucked into the mattress and never be found, although many girls would be thankful if it meant getting away from you."

"Oh, Amu, how you wound me," remarked Ikuto as they approached the ballroom, making their way towards his parents. "Mother, Father…" He had barely finished his announcement when his best friend began to shout, just like he had predicted.

"What, Ikuto, you're engaged?!"

The music came to a screeching halt and many people gasped as they turned to the royal family to stare, their eyes immediately landed on the pink haired stranger who was so obviously their next queen from the gleaming ring on her finger.

El dropped her glass in shock before quickly attending to Lady Utau, who had become red in the face while glowering at the seamstress she had been so quick to belittle and screech at. Il was right by her side; nobody wanted to see any casualties that night, especially at the hand of their mistress.

Rima choked on her drink, forced to catch her breath seeing as her lover was too busy gasping for air as well. Honestly, they leave that girl alone for an hour and she gets herself engaged to a prince! Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Amu was definitely getting a talk from them later on.

Tadase tore his eyes away from one of the princesses who had been speaking with him, making her pout, but he couldn't care less about Saaya's opinion as he stared wide-eyed at the newly engaged couple. The glass he was holding shattered from the tight grip, his ruby red eyes turning dark as he realized that the one girl he ever took interest in had been trapped by his mortal enemy's false promises. He would rescue her, and certainly then would she fall in love with him.

For, who wouldn't?

Amu pinched her nose, not believing she had gotten into this mess. Already she could see that trouble was brewing. The jealous maidens in the room would only grow even more furious when they found out their beloved prince was marrying a commoner. Although, in all honesty, that wasn't what worried her. No, it was her parents' reactions she feared, especially the dramatic one she was certain to receive from her overbearing father.

At least Ran and the others would stop asking when she was going to find a boyfriend.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Right…so…this was mostly a filler chapter. Nothing exciting happened, in my opinion, other than Ikuto properly proposing and whatnot.**

**Now, before you all freak out and say that this is happening way too fast, let me clear things up. **

**Firstly, don't you dare judge me when Shakespeare did the same thing with not only Miranda and Ferdinand, but also Romeo and Juliet. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, go and study your literature…although I don't blame you if you don't since I didn't know myself until last year…just Google it, alright?**

**Secondly, this is not a real engagement. Ikuto wants to get engaged to her so his fangirls will stop chasing after him and so his parents will stop pressuring him to find a wife. Plus, he's clearly interested in Amu. Speaking of Amu, she agreed to this proposal because she wants the best for her family, especially Ami, and knows that they will be treated well under the royal family's care. Plus, she's protected from Tadase's advances.**

**Will this become a real love? Psh, duh; like I wouldn't make that happen. I won't even try to be coy about that. I mean, if you think I would do that, what do you expect would happen? People realize the engagement is fake, they break it off because they realize they don't love each other, Ikuto marries Utau or Saaya, Amu is forced to marry Tadase and leave her friends, and they all live miserably ever after?**

**Or, what-Amu's family dies, Ikuto tries to comfort her but she kills herself, and he dies lonely? Or, even, the castle is ambushed by Tadase and everyone dies?**

**Actually…those are pretty good…hm…ideas…**

**See how I inspire myself by joking cruelly? I wonder if this is how JK Rowling and Rick Riordan felt while writing…those two can be pretty cruel to their readers. I mean, really…cliffhangers and tragic deaths that tear into the reader's soul…**

**Anyways…I just realized I made Tadase and Utau villains in this story, and in my other story, **_**Fantasy**_**. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. I just meant to have them as annoying cockblockers for Amuto…which is what they are, in my mind…**

**Ah, excuse my language there.**

**And this is totally random, but I was playing this interactive game, My Candy Love, when I realized something. The characters, Nathaniel and Castiel, are pretty much exactly like Tadase and Ikuto respectively.**

**Nathaniel is the somewhat shy and kind student body president, but he's no pushover. He can be assertive at times as well, and has a younger sister also at the school who is protective of him. Except, he likes cats not dogs.**

**Castiel is the school's bad boy, or delinquent, however you look at it, and certainly lives up to it. He comes off cold and rude, but he can actually be sweet and caring too. Nathaniel's sister, Amber, is in love with him because he had fixed her doll when they were kids but he just sees her as an annoyance. The only thing is that he plays guitar, not violin, and he prefers dogs over cats.**

**That was random, sorry; I just needed to say that. Call me crazy or weird, but I think they're basically the same general characters.**

**Anyways, don't hesitate to tell if you found any mistakes or what you really thought about this chapter. And relax, relax, I'm not killing off Amuto…I can't speak for anybody else though.**


	6. Chapter 6

…

"_YOU'RE WHAT_?!"

Everybody clapped their hands over their ears as Ran shrieked at Amu, who looked genuinely terrified. After the ball, Amu decided to tell the rest of her friends so they didn't feel bad once the rest of the kingdom found out. So all of them were gathered on the _Seven Seas Treasure_.

"I…am engaged," she repeated, jumping when her childhood friend shrieked loudly once more. "Please, Ran, stop doing that!"

"Sorry," exclaimed the magenta haired girl. "It's just…Amu! I never expected you to get engaged so suddenly! Don't get me wrong; I'm happy for you, but it's just…so unexpected!"

"Wait until you find out who she's engaged to," remarked Rima, exchanging looks with Nagihiko. Everybody turned to her curiously while Amu gave her friend a dirty look.

"Yeah, who's the lucky guy?" Daichi asked. "Did you give in to Tadase's pleas?" Dia turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"It's more likely to see Ran become a mellow housewife than for Amu to accept Tadase's offer," she remarked.

"I could become…" Ran stopped short, seeing her friends' expressions. "Hm, I suppose you're right."

"So, who _are _you engaged to?" Temari asked. "Do you parents even know?" She took a sip of her tea.

"No, they don't know yet," replied Amu nervously. "I planned on telling them right after I told you…and I'm engaged to Prince Ikuto," she added very quickly, worried about their reactions.

Rima wished there was some way to capture moments forever because their expressions were utterly priceless. Temari spit out her tea in the most unladylike fashion, Rhythm and Daichi fell off their chairs, Ran fainted, Dia had to sit down, Miki dropped her sketchbook as she looked up in shock, Su looked dizzy, Yaya had to grab onto her husband's arm, Kairi's jaw dropped, and Nagi was simply shaking his head.

"What?!" They all exclaimed, minus those who already knew.

Yaya placed a hand over her chest, sitting in the chair. "For once, I feel my age. Amu, when did this happen?" Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder, but looked no better, while Temari tried to wake up Ran with her fan.

The pink haired seamstress didn't want to lie to her friends. "Well, actually…it's a funny story…"

Suddenly, Ran bolted up, making Temari shriek in surprise. "Hinamori Amu, are you pregnant?!" Everybody turned to her before looking back at Amu, whose face had turned so red and hot she felt like she was going to explode.

"W-What?! No way! No, I'm not pregnant," She exclaimed, sounding shocked and offended. "What kind of person do you think I am, Ran?"

"Well, excuse me for thinking the obvious," muttered the magenta haired girl as her fiancé helped her up, accepting the cup of tea from her older sister. "I mean, two days ago, you were as single as an old nun! The only man in your life was Tadase, who bothered you with betrothal offers. And now, you tell us you're suddenly engaged to the prince! No offense, Amu, but I never expected you to be the kind of person to be involved in the royal family."

"That makes two of us," murmured Amu. "Look, I'm not pregnant, alright? I know I'm fully eligible to be married, but I don't plan on having children for a while. Now, I know you're expecting some sort of dramatic and romantic story like 'we met when we were children and fell in love, but got separated and only met a few weeks ago to reconcile our old flame' or 'he rescued me from a gang of robbers and I tended to his wounds and we got lost in each other's eyes' or some sort of thing like that…but that's not what happened."

"Of course, it didn't," assured Dia, smiling kindly at her friend.

"Yeah," agreed Miki. "She would probably make the wounds worse, not help them." Her childhood friend glared at her, making her smirk.

"Ah, let's not forget," warned Amu. "You got engaged as well." This made all eyes turn to the blue haired artist, who was shooting daggers at the pinkette. Her sisters looked surprised, but also hurt. They knew she was involved with somebody, but didn't think Miki would get engaged so soon. And not tell her own sisters?

"You're engaged?" Su repeated, blinking her long lashes as she stared at her older sister in surprise. She sounded hurt. "Why didn't you tell us?" Then her green eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Are _you _pregnant, Miki?" A rosy blush blossomed over the artist's face.

"No, do you really see me being a mother?" Miki exclaimed nervously, looking over at her smug employee frantically. "A-Amu, weren't you telling us how you became engaged?"

Amu gave her friend a triumphant look. "Yes…but don't think anyone, nevermind Ran, will forget about this." She turned back to the others. "Long story short, I ran into Ikuto in the market and fainted, he brought me back to the castle where I met Daichi's cousin, Kukai, along with Miki's fiancé, Yoru. We talked for a bit, just introducing each other, before the boys got into an argument about who would walk me home. I declined their offers, including the one from the prince, and jumped off the balcony before walking out the palace.

Soon, I was visited by a maid I had befriended who gave me extra invitations to the ball. When we got there, I was ditched by her, Rima, and Nagi and forced to fend off on my own. I was eventually approached by Tadase, who immediately recognized who I was despite wearing a mask. He kept insisting that I dance with him, but I continued to decline. I was about to give up and give in, when Ikuto suddenly swooped in and shooed him away while asking me to dance.

I mentioned that Tadase wouldn't give up on me and was mostly likely planning to offer a betrothal to my parents so that Ami could be cared for. Then he asked me to marry him, which left me shell shocked. He complained that his parents were making him find a wife but that all of the bachelorettes in the kingdom were snobs who only wanted him for his looks and money. If I married him, it would solve both of our problems. Girls would stop chasing after him with his parents being satisfied that he's being married, and Tadase would leave me alone while Ami is cared for."

"Wow, that's…" Rhythm started, only to be cut off.

"Nu uh, let her finish," said Rima, smirking at her friend. "Tell them the rest."

Amu sighed, rolling her eyes. "I rejected his proposal." That statement received wide eyes, jaw drops, chuckles, and looks of disbelief. "I told him it was basically because he proposed so weakly and half heartedly. He then dragged me to meet his parents, where I talked with Kukai shortly, while he disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned and took me to a beautiful garden. He told me it was a special place to him, and then got down on one knee to give me the most beautiful ring so he could properly propose. I agreed, only because he wouldn't give up…and then he told his parents we were engaged which made Kukai shout it in shock and announced it to everybody in the room…and here we are."

Several moments of silence passed by before Daichi finally spoke. "I didn't realize Kukai was that much of an idiot…" He shook his head as he thought about his cousin.

"Well, I think it does sound like a romantic love story even if the marriage isn't one hundred percent love," remarked Temari. "May I see your ring?" This got the attention of all the females, looking expectantly at Amu.

She scratched the back of her neck nervously before pulling a chain out from her dress's neckline. "I didn't want to make it a big deal, so I wear it as a necklace. Here." She passed it to Yaya, who was the closest, and stepped aside as the girls crowded around the elderly woman.

The aging brunette held up the ring to the light, examining it. "What a marvelous ring, Amu." It was a simple gold band with a large sapphire on it, surrounded by smaller zircon stones with rubies around the band.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," gushed Dia, grinning at the ring. She loved her simple white band with the topaz stone, but ring in front of her was so beautiful. A bit much, but that was expected considering it came from royalty. Not even the wealth of a sea captain like Rhythm could afford such a thing, not that money was extremely important to her.

"He proposed in a garden? How romantic," exclaimed Ran, swooning. "Oh, Daichi, why didn't you get anything this beautiful for me?" Her fiancé knew she was just star struck by the ring, which outshined the diamond ring he had gotten her, so he didn't take her comment to heart. He knew she loved him as much as she loved him.

"The ring is a bit much," said Miki flatly. She was slightly jealous, but couldn't deny that she loved the ring Yoru had given her. It was a white band with a simple aquamarine stone on it, representing her desire to be simple.

Amu blushed. "Well, Ikuto had originally gotten me just a simple diamond ring but he decided I should pick which ring I wanted…so he took me to the jewel room and asked me to pick whichever ring I liked. He wouldn't let me leave until I picked one so I just decided to go with the first ring I saw. It really didn't matter that much to me…"

"Well, you certainly picked an extravagant ring," remarked Temari, admiring it with an impressed expression. "It's certainly befitting for a young woman who is going to become queen."

"That's right," exclaimed Rhythm, who wasn't as interested in looking at the jewelry as the girls. He stood off in the corner with Daichi and Kairi. "You're going to become queen, Amu. Aren't you nervous at all?"

"…should I be?"

"Considering there is a bunch of stuff she has to learn about the royal life, then yes, she should be nervous," said Daichi, who had grown up learning proper etiquette with his cousin. "Amu, you know I love you like a sister, but you are barely knowledgeable on basic manners…never mind the material a proper queen should know."

"Actually, Ikuto and Kukai were going to help me with that," replied Amu as she took her ring back from Temari. "I'm supposed to meet them soon to start. In fact, I should be going now if I want to tell my family and make it back to the castle in time."

"Tell Yoru I said hello," called Miki as the others waved to the pinkette as she swept out of the room.

"Why, aren't you seeing him tonight?" Amu's response came, making her employer blush brightly as their friends chuckled while the other three Amulet sisters jumped on their sister.

…

Ami covered her mouth as she entered her family parlor, muffling her cough. Her mother, who had been sweeping the floor, looked up.

"Ami, you shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded lightly. "Your fever might come back."

"Mama, I'm fine," insisted the eight-year-old stubbornly as she began to rummage through the cupboards, her stomach growling. "I don't need rest; I need food." Not seeing anything edible in sight, Ami closed the cupboard with a frustrated expression as she turned back to her mother. "There's nothing to eat…where's Papa?"

Midori sighed. "Your father said he wanted to surprise you with some fresh meat so he's been overworking lately. He and your sister are too alike at times."

At the mention of the eldest Hinamori daughter, Ami's shoulders slumped in an unladylike fashion as she plopped down at the kitchen table. "I miss Amu; she hasn't visited in a while."

"Well, Amu-chan works very hard with Miki and doesn't have a lot of free time," said the older woman, though she wouldn't hesitate to admit that she missed her eldest daughter as well. "Plus, she must be very busy trying to find a suitor since she is of age."

Ami coughed again before she snorted. "Yes, because Amu is the kind of girl to chase after boys and not run away from them. Mama, she barely knows how to act in front of the toddlers in the village-nevermind a boy!"

"What's this about a boy?!"

Midori and Ami turned to see the head of the house enter the parlor, a stricken expression on his face as he stared at his daughter. "Ami-chan, you're too young for boys!"

"I was talking about Amu," replied the eight-year-old, giggling at her father's reaction.

"No, Amu-chan is too young for boys too," he exclaimed, looking ready to burst into tears as he clung to Ami desperately. "Neither of my sparrows can leave the nest!"

"…am I interrupting something?"

The three of them turned to the doorway where Amu stood, eyeing her family suspiciously. Midori smiled at her daughter, leading her inside, while Tsumugu released Ami to hug his other daughter.

"Amu-chan, you're too young for boys," he repeated, holding her close. The pink haired seamstress squirmed out of his embrace, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Darling, she's perfectly of age," pointed out Midori as she watched her two daughters hug each other. "Amu-chan, how are you? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Busy at the shop," explained Amu apologetically. "I actually can't stay too long because I have to attend to something…but I wanted to tell you before anybody else that I've gotten engaged."

Tsumugu let out a horrified shriek, looking ready to faint. Midori blinked in surprise, staring at her daughter with slight disbelief. Ami squealed happily, hugging her older sister.

Amu looked at her family nervously, rubbing her arm absently. "You see, through several odd events, I got engaged to Prince Ikuto at the ball the other night." This time, her father really did faint while his wife had to sit down.

Her sister looked stunned for a second but then squealed again as she fired several questions at the seamstress, bouncing with excitement. "Amu, was he as dreamy as everyone says he is? How did you two meet? When's the wedding? Was it love at first sight? Did Tadase blow up? Does this mean you're going to become queen? Wow, all of this is so sudden!" Ami suddenly stopped, looking wide eyed at her sister. "Amu, are you pregnant?" She demanded, peering at the blushing pinkette.

Amu looked highly offended. "Why does everybody assume I'm pregnant?!"

"Well, you do look a little bloated…" Ami pointed out, eyeing her sister's stomach. Said sister swatted her on the shoulder, glaring. "And you didn't answer the question."

"No, I'm not pregnant," replied the fifteen-year-old, crossing her arms. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from the town crier or some other source." She glanced over at her parents. "I have to go now but I promise to visit again soon. And if Tadase comes by, please don't give me away. I really don't want to deal with him."

"We promise," replied Ami, hugging her sister again. Midori smiled at her eldest daughter, trying to wake her unconscious husband. "See you soon, Amu-chan!"

The seamstress waved goodbye to her family before leaving the house, careful to avoid confrontation with anyone. She soon approached the castle, where the guards immediately opened the door, having been informed that she was the prince's fiancée.

She was led down the corridors by Yoru, who had greeted her cheerfully, and took the time to examine the designs on the walls. She noted how there were portraits of past rulers hanging, along with priceless artworks.

Finally, Yoru opened a door to a cozy study and led her inside. "The prince will be with you in a moment. Make yourself comfortable." Amu smiled appreciatively, settling on the sofa awkwardly. "Um…Amu?"

She looked up. "Hm?"

The advisor shifted nervously. "May I ask you something?"

"You just did," teased the pink haired seamstress. "But of course you can."

Yoru rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sure you know that I proposed to Miki the other day…but I messed up badly and looked like a fool, so I want to take her out on a date to make up for it. Do you have any advice?"

"You're asking the wrong person for love advice," deadpanned Amu before her expression softened. "I think you should just do what you believe is right. Miki really loves you and will appreciate anything you do for her. However, I do know that she adores anything artistic."

His golden eyes lit up. "I'm not bad at painting; do you think she would like me to do a portrait of her? You know, as a surprise?"

Amu smiled sweetly. "I think she would love it, Yoru."

The blue haired male thanked her, bowing, before he left the room just as somebody else entered. Her smile vanished as a confused expression formed on her face, eyeing the person curiously.

"Um…who are you?" She asked politely. The stranger didn't look at her, pacing the study impatiently. It was a young girl around her age with crimson red hair and dark violet eyes, wearing a plain powder blue dress. She was very beautiful, and Amu felt slightly jealous. "Excuse me?"

Finally, the girl looked up in surprise as if noticing Amu for the first time. "Oh, my apologies; I did not see you there." Her tone was light and airy. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed accusingly. "Are you part of this set-up?"

Amu looked startled. "I'm not sure what you mean. My name is Hinamori Amu…I was simply told to wait here. And you?"

The girl peered at her suspiciously. "I am Momoka Emiko. I was sent here by my parents against my will."

The name sounded familiar to the seamstress. "That name…that accent…could it be? Are you Princess Emiko of the Lunar Kingdom?"

Emiko nodded once. "Yes, I was sent here by parents because my brother is taking the crown and they expect me to find the perfect wife for him, as well as find the perfect husband for myself. In fact, they have already selected somebody and want me to meet him here since this kingdom serves as a bridge between ours." She rolled her eyes. "I have no intentions to marry anybody, however, nevermind a stuck up snob like everybody else in the higher classes."

"Some are snobbier than others," agreed Amu. "But why are you here, in the castle?"

The redheaded princess shrugged. "It is said the best looking people are living in the castle and while I may want to remain single, there is no need to avoid delicious eye candy." She glanced at the pink haired teenager. "But the question is…why are _you _here? Your name does not sound familiar. Are you from a faraway kingdom? A maid?"

"Hm, no," replied the seamstress. "I live in this kingdom as a mere commoner. However, I am Prince Ikuto's fiancée."

Emiko's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yes, I remember now. Some maids were talking about the prince's announcement at the ball the other night. They looked awfully jealous, but you act as if you would rather not be here."

Amu sighed. "It's a long story. I don't really want to be here, but only because he is making me attend these lessons to seem more 'proper'. However, he has yet to show up."

"I may not be your teacher, but I will tell you that it is frowned upon to use contractions in front of other royals," remarked Emiko, taking a seat in the chair across the room as she examined the pink haired girl. "You may only use them when in familiar company, such as close friends and direct family members, and avoid as much slang as possible. It is also best not to slouch like you are doing now."

Amu was suddenly conscious of everything she was doing, straightening. "Thank you for your lesson…do you know who you are marrying, milady?"

The princess rolled her eyes once more. "Please, just call me Emiko. I honestly despise those overly polite titles given. And no, I do not know who I am marrying." She looked over at Amu once more. "You know…you are not bad looking. With the right wardrobe and attitude, you could pass off as any other princess."

A light blush spread over the seamstress's face. "Ah, well, thank you." She glanced out the window and frowned when she noticed how dark it had become. "I understand he is the prince and must be very busy, but it's rather rude to leave somebody waiting for so long."

"It is rather rude," corrected Emiko, while agreeing at the same time. "You are not like other girls, Amu; I would like to know you more. Please tell me about yourself." Amu looked up at her, seeing genuine curiosity in those violet eyes. They were similar to Utau's, but were much warmer and more inviting.

"You are not like other girls either," she replied softly, smiling kindly. "If it is alright, I would like to be your friend."

Emiko looked touched, a shy smile forming as she nodded. "I would like that."

It was hours later when Prince Ikuto finally appeared, having been caught in a meeting with the Hoshina family to discuss why he had not chosen Utau to be his bride, and could not help but stare at the scene he was greeted by.

Amu was fast asleep on the couch, her head resting on the shoulder of Princess Emiko, who was also fast asleep. Both had content expressions on their normally guarded faces.

Kukai spotted his best friend standing in the doorway with a stunned expression. "Hey, is something wrong?"

The blue haired prince was jarred from his trance, gesturing to the scene in front of him for the duke to see. The brunette glanced into the room and grinned. "Is that Princess Emiko?" Ikuto asked.

The duke nodded as they gently closed the doors, careful not to wake them. "She was sent here by her parents to find a husband and also a wife for her brother." His best friend had a pensive expression. "You know, Ikuto, she has never opened up to anybody or gotten close to somebody unless she had to. She's considered a wild card in the royal family. Amu must have done something incredible to even get her to speak to her. She really is special."

Ikuto didn't notice the small smile on his face. "Yes…she is."

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I had writer's block. In fact, I still do…well, at least, for my other stories.**

**Secondly, this chapter isn't very important to the story but it does build up on the plot. We see the others' reactions to the engagement and finally see Amu's family, even though it is a brief encounter. **

**Now, I had planned on using my typical OC, Rosalyn, but decided I've used her a lot and wanted to create a new original character. Emiko will probably end up being either Tadase or Kukai's wife since I don't like Utau or ship Kutau and well, Tadase is desperate for a wife even though he mainly chases after Amu.**

**Anyways, I know absolutely nothing about the "proper etiquette" so I'm going to make stuff up for the lessons. Or just steal stuff from the Princess Diaries, which is an awesome movie. I love Anne Hathaway!**

**Okay, that's enough rambling from me…you know the drill. Don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes you found or what you really thought about the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

…

Dinner was an awkward affair.

Ikuto was unbothered by the looks his parents were giving him, silently eating his meal like normal, while Kukai was oblivious as he stuffed his face. After a maid had found the study, she had woken up Emiko and Amu and taken them to the dining hall.

Souko sat at one end of the table while her husband sat on the opposite end. Kukai and Ikuto were seated by one another, separated by one seat, with Emiko across from the duke and Amu across from her fiancé.

Amu awkwardly ate, very much aware of the silence as she struggled to use all of the complicated silverware. It wasn't as much trouble as it would have been since Emiko was purposely making a show of which silverware she was using so that her new friend could see. She wasn't entirely sure if she should start a conversation or not, but she chose to silently eat her dinner.

It wasn't until dinner was cleared and dessert was served did somebody finally say something. Kukai looked over at the princess across from him. "Princess Emiko, did your parents say how long you were staying?" His manners were in place.

The crimson haired girl looked up at him, seemingly bored. "No. They simply requested that I find a maiden worthy of being my brother's wife and to not screw up my betrothal with whomever they have set me up with." Her reply was cold, which was what everybody expected considering her reputation.

"Speaking of wives," started Souko. "Amu, would you rather stay where you currently live or would you like to have a room in the castle?" The pink haired maiden looked up at the queen in surprise. "I understand if you choose to stay with your current dwelling."

Amu was silent for a few moments, debating her options. "If I choose to stay here, may I request if it is possible for my family to stay here as well?" The others looked surprised at her answer. "It would not be fair to them if I lived in such a luxurious place while they continued to struggle for a dinner."

Souko glanced at her son quickly, noting how he looked as stunned as she did, and smiled kindly at the fifteen-year-old. "That is a unique request, but it is not out of line. Of course your family can stay with us. We do not mind, right Aruto?" She turned to her husband, who knew better than to disagree with his wife when she used that tone with him.

"Of course, dear," he replied. "We shall have rooms prepared so that you all can move in by tomorrow. Now, how many people are in your family?"

"It is just my parents and my younger sister," replied Amu, looking quite relieved.

"Oh, well, then that could easily be arranged," said Souko, waving over a maid. "Could you please set up three rooms for Miss Hinamori and her family?" The maid nodded, curtseying as she scurried away to inform the other maids. It was unspoken that the rooms had to be the best for the prince's fiancée.

"Thank you," said Amu, smiling brightly at the king and queen. Meanwhile, the other three at the table exchanged looks. "I appreciate your willingness to take care of my family as well."

"Yes, of course," replied Aruto as the plates were cleared. "Hm, Ikuto, Kukai, how about you show the young ladies here around the castle since they will be staying with us?"

Ikuto didn't acknowledge his father as he stood and began to walk out of the dining hall, his face void of emotion as usual. Amu looked between the door and Kukai, confused as to what she should do.

Finally, the duke stood. "Princess, milady, shall we?" He walked around the table and helped both ladies stand. Well, he helped Amu stand; Emiko simply stared at his hand until he pulled it away, standing on her own. "Thank you for dinner," he said to the king and queen as he led the two females out of the dining hall.

"I have never seen you so…controlled," said Amu after a few moments of silence. The duke grinned at her.

"Well, it is best to always be on one's best behavior during events such as dinner," cut in Emiko. "And you may just call me by my name; it is much easier to catch my attention since there are over a hundred princesses." The last statement sounded bitter, though that might have been because she was one of several daughters in her family and felt unoriginal.

"If you insist, Emiko," replied Kukai. "And you may call me by my name…though I hope you realize that I will treat with much more familiarity."

"If you insist," repeated the princess. "Now, I believe you were showing us around the castle since the prince rudely walked out?"

"Ikuto acts like that, but he can be a nice guy," defended Kukai as they approached the garden. "Why is it I always find myself here when I'm not paying attention?"

"The garden is as beautiful as I remember it," whispered Amu, ignoring the other two as she examined the white roses nearby. She smiled as she noticed the fountain. "Although it looks even more radiant than it did before, especially under the full moon. No wonder Ikuto wanted to propose here."

"He proposed in here?" Emiko asked, her tone surprisingly wistful. "That…that is pretty romantic." She watched as her new friend walked around the garden, looking at everything.

Kukai gently nudged her arm, chuckling. "I would have never pegged you as the kind of person to swoon so easily over something as girly as a proposal." She blushed lightly, scowling at him.

"Every girl imagines the perfect proposal," replied the princess, crossing her arms. "I suppose it is something that will always be a dream since my fiancé remains a stranger; a stranger who is being forced to marry me."

The sixteen-year-old duke eyed her carefully, noticing how her eyes were clouded and how her mask had dropped so that he could see the sadness in her features. "You know, I think any guy marrying you would be pretty fortunate." Emiko looked up at him in surprise. "I have not known you long, but I can tell you are not like other princesses in the land."

Emiko's shoulders dropped. "Well, I am the wild card in the royal family," she said quietly, rubbing her bare arms as she shivered slightly. Kukai noticed and shrugged off his jacket, carefully placing it around her shoulders. She blushed but silently thanked him as she pulled it around herself. "I am going to find Amu." She quickly walked away.

Kukai watched her stop at the fountain, talking with the pink haired girl. He heard footsteps as Ikuto approached him. "She is different from what I expected." The prince wasn't sure if his friend was talking about the princess or his fiancée but nodded in agreement. "And where did you go, leaving your fiancée behind like that?"

"You handled the situation, didn't you?" Ikuto remarked. "Speaking of fiancées, you are sixteen. Shouldn't you be searching for a wife as well?"

The duke snorted. "As handsome as I may be, you said it yourself; the only way a girl would want to marry me is to have hold of my money and status, not that it's a lot. My older brothers receive most of the wealth and fame, so the girls crawl over them. That is one thing I do not envy."

His friend did not reply, knowing Kukai just needed to express his frustration. Ikuto knew the duke secretly wanted to find that one special girl, like any other person in the world, but most of the girls in the land were stuck-up and didn't suit his laidback personality.

Finally, Kukai nudged the prince. "What about you? I can see it in your eyes, clear as day, Ikuto. You clearly like Amu, though it may or may not be just infatuation. How do you expect her to be awed by your very presence if you keep treating her so coldly like you did in the dining hall?"

"Am I supposed to take love advice from someone four years younger than me?" The prince asked incredulously.

Kukai gave him a look. "Said the prince who is marrying a girl five years younger than him," he retorted. "Then again, my parents are twelve years apart."

"I suppose you're right," said Ikuto offhandedly, startling his friend. "I should spend time with my fiancée, not that we'll see much of each other when we are married. The queen has different duties of a king, and she knows nothing about being a queen."

"Well, I don't know her very well, but even I can see that Amu will not be a doting housewife or homemaker of any kind," replied Kukai. "You saw how she reacted back then. She values her family and friends, and will want to support and help them in any way she can. She will want to be a part of your work, even if you do not want her there."

"It is a trait not many females have when they search for a husband," said Ikuto, agreeing with his friend. "However, I imagine spending time with her will be tricky." Kukai raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She and Princess Emiko have clearly become close in their short time together, and surely Emiko will be a much better tutor for Amu than any we could have come up with. They will spend much time together while Amu waits for our wedding and while Emiko waits for her fiancé to show up."

Kukai caught onto what his friend was saying. Even if Ikuto did manage to get Amu alone with him, she would not want to abandon her new friend and most likely invite Emiko to tagalong. While Emiko would politely decline, Amu would feel guilty and spend more time with her, effectively cancelling any bonding she may have done with Ikuto.

"I will keep Emiko occupied when you and Amu are out," volunteered the duke.

Ikuto nodded. "Tomorrow, I plan on taking Amu to one of the towers so make sure Emiko is occupied."

"You sound as if I am purposely keeping your fiancée from you."

Kukai jumped and while Ikuto did not make any movement, he was clearly just as startled. Very few people managed to sneak up on him.

Emiko saw their surprise and smirked. "Amu wanted to spend the night with her family and tell them the news, so she left a few minutes ago," she explained when she saw them look around for the pink haired seamstress.

Ikuto recovered his composure, nodding at her. "Very well; I bid you good night, princess." She nodded, crossing her arms casually as he left the garden with the two teenagers alone under the moonlight.

Kukai glanced at her. "You know, you are nothing like the rumors." He saw her stiffen slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The duke gestured towards the fountain, silently asking her to sit down with him. Reluctantly, she did. "What are said in these rumors?"

"Something tells me you already know," replied Kukai. "However, I will tell you if you wish. The rumors say that you are very impolite and brash, and you would rather act like a ferocious and idiotic baboon in a unique way to disgrace your family name."

"Nothing would please more than to humiliate my family," said Emiko bitterly. "I suppose you believed these rumors?"

"I did, for a short time," he admitted with a sheepish expression. "However, I also used to think all girls were stuck-up snobs and that Ikuto was a heartless person who was not capable of ever loving somebody. I learned that is not best to judge a person before getting to know them." Kukai looked at her, seeing she was still wearing his jacket, and couldn't help but smile. "I would like to know about you, Emiko. In exchange, I will answer any question you have about me."

Emiko, for the second time that day, felt an odd emotion in her chest. First, she found a friend in a commoner who ended up being the fiancée of one of the most wanted men in the world. Then she learned that the commoner was nothing like the people she had grown up with. And now she was faced with somebody who wanted to get to know the real her.

It made her feel warm inside, knowing somebody cared.

The crimson red haired beauty let out a small sigh. "Well, I am the third eldest of King Kora and Queen Melodia of the Lunar Kingdom. I have six other siblings, and I am the only one who looks different. They all look like my parents, with their perfect silky hair the color of rich chocolate and enchanting emerald green eyes that sparkle with pure perfection." She let out another sigh. "There was an upset when I was born and people saw my features, all thinking there had been an affair somewhere along the lines of the king and queen's relationship. Although nobody could prove it, and my parents denied it since a scandal was too much risk of ruining their perfect reputation, I was naturally looked down on by everyone. I was hated by my own parents, my own family."

Kukai watched her, listening intently. So far, her childhood had a striking resemblance to his. He gestured for her to continue.

Emiko bit her lip. "My siblings teased me, mocked me, pulled dirty tricks on me; they knew they would not get in trouble for it. However, if I tried to do any of those things in response, I would be treated like an animal caught in the kitchen. Yes, I was educated and raised properly, but I felt like I was being modeled into something I wasn't. My brothers and sisters were all gifts to the world in the kingdom's eyes, and I was simply an annoying stain that would not go away. I felt unwanted, and I had no idea why. For several years, I did everything I could to please my parents and make them love me like they loved their other children. It was not until I turned nine did I realize they would never treat me like their daughter, not even if I saved their lives. I gave up on becoming what they wanted and did what only I wanted to do." She smiled sadly.

"I suppose that was how my legend of being the 'wild card' of the land was born. My biggest desire was to escape from that land and their horrible, judgmental people. When my eldest brother's fiancée abandoned him for another prince, my parents decided it was time for me to leave their home once and for all. They sent me here, knowing there would be many bachelorettes in the land from the prince's ball, and ordered that I not come back until I find my brother a wife. They also gave up many jewels to another kingdom so that the prince there could marry me, and get me out of their hair."

"That sounds horrible," said Kukai after several moments. She nodded, staring at the ground. He then remembered something she had said. "What about your second eldest brother?"

"Evan is the oldest, and then comes Elliot, who just turned nineteen," replied Emiko, smirking as if amused. "Evan had a fiancée who left him, and normally, Elliot would take the throne if our brother cannot. However…Elliot was caught in quite a compromising position and was denied the throne immediately, though he is somehow still more loved than I am."

"Oh, was he caught with a maid?" Kukai asked, becoming even more confused when she began to chuckle.

"No, something more horrifying to our parents," said the princess. "He was caught in the bedroom, half naked, with our royal advisor, Jonathon." She began to laugh when the duke blanched, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Well, at least we figured out why he always turned down the young maidens in the kingdom. It turns out he likes them with gray hair and of the same gender."

Kukai was shaking his head at her crude joke, watching her shake with laughter. "I imagine your family must have been furious."

"Yes, it was quite amusing," agreed Emiko, calming. "I personally have nothing against that, but my opinion is never asked for or cared about." She looked at him. "And you? What was your upbringing like?"

The duke sighed. "My childhood is similar, though it is also different. I am the youngest of five, and I have nothing but brothers. It is nothing compared to your tale, I'm afraid to say. It was just…anything I achieved had already been done by at least one of my brothers and my parents did not give it much attention. I was loved, but constantly overlooked." Emiko nodded understandingly as he struggled to find the right words. "I supposed the age difference between us also complicated things. All of them are either in their late twenties or early thirties. I would not say they hated me, but I sometimes wondered if that was how brothers were supposed to act. I guess they wanted me to be a strong character and treated me like I was. It was their way of caring, I suppose. But I always felt like a bother, so Souko and Aruto-who were good friends with my parents-volunteered to take care of me when I turned ten. My parents, busy with finding wives for my brothers, were very grateful and agreed. I met Ikuto and though our personalities clashed at first, we became good friends. Sometimes I forget that we are not really brothers."

Emiko felt like there was more to the story and raised an eyebrow at him. "But…?"

Kukai ran his fingers through his hair. "Now that my family is situated, my parents want me to find a wife as well. They have been very patient about it, seeing as they are still exhausted from planning four other weddings, but soon they will grow persistent and find a wife for me if I do not manage to."

"So it seems we are in similar boats," remarked Emiko, looking sympathetic. He noticed her look and shrugged.

"Your boat is on rockier waves than mine," said Kukai, suddenly feeling fatigued. He fought the urge to yawn. "Thank you for sharing your story with me, but I do believe there are things still unknown about you." He grinned mischievously, making her feel uneasy as she stared at him warily. "Prepare yourself, princess, for I will find out the real you."

Emiko blushed brightly. "Well…you would be the first to do so."

"Would you like to join me tomorrow?" Kukai asked. "I honestly have no plans but I am sure we can find something to do." His eyes lit up. "Perhaps we can climb to the top of the tower and throw satchels of pudding at people!"

The princess gave him an incredulous look, making him shrivel back. "How immature," she scolded, and he began to apologize. "If you are going to do such a thing, you should make it as sticky and foul smelling as you can. Personally, I would put in a jar of ink with several scoops of fresh mud. Sometimes if you do not like your target, it is best to place some critters in there as well."

Kukai's jaw dropped, staring at her as she slipped off his jacket and handed it to him with a smirk on her lips. "Well, if you do not mind, I am heading off to bed. Thank you for listening, and for sharing your story as well." She began to walk away, but stopped to glance over her shoulder. "And yes, I will join you tomorrow." She then disappeared into the castle, leaving behind a baffled duke.

From his balcony directly above the garden, Ikuto smirked. Tomorrow was going to be more interesting than he thought. "Perhaps," he said quietly to himself as he made his way back into his bedroom. "More than one relationship will blossom over time."

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**So first, I guess this chapter was more or less to begin a relationship between Emiko and Kukai. It was also to explain her past, and why she is who she is.**

**BUT DO NOT WORRY, PEOPLE!**

**Next chapter, I will have fluffy Amuto to serve on a silver platter! That is, if my imagination does not stray off. **

**I'm just warning you now. Everything will seem all fluffy and romantic for now, with Ikuto and Kukai both falling in love with two unique girls, but you know how these stories go. Trouble will appear soon enough, most likely in the form of an annoying blonde. I'll leave you guessing to which blonde I'm talking about.**

**Hm, nothing new to talk about really.**

**Don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes you caught or what you really thought about this chapter! Any advice will be taken in consideration, so I hope I get something a little deeper than "great story, update soon". I appreciate the review, don't get me wrong, but I would like to know a bit more. I don't know; perhaps I'm being picky about reviews? I just want to know what about the story you like or didn't like so I know what I'm doing.**

**And I ended up rambling, dammit. Well, maybe the last paragraph wasn't rambling but nevertheless…**


	8. Chapter 8

…

Jakela Haruhi was the best chef in the land, possibly the world, and he took it in stride. He was delighted to take in apprentices and show them the way to perfection, but he did not tolerate nonsense in his kitchen. He was strict and loud, the kind of person to crush your happy-go-lucky spirits within seconds, and many people feared him as much as they respected him.

So it was quite a shock when he was found whimpering in the corner of the kitchen by his staff, which quickly learned what had happened.

Apparently, his son-who was also an apprentice of Haruhi-had thought his father's meal the previous night lacked flavor and added extra wine to one of the plates to test out a recipe. Before he could taste it, and realize he had added too much, his father had called him to attend to another task and the other members of the staff had taken the plates out to the dinner table-including the plate that had been tampered with.

When a mistake in the kitchen is made, people tend to blame the head chef even if it was someone else's doing. So it was not entirely surprising to the staff when they found their boss being yelled at by Princess Emiko, who looked sickly pale-as if she was recovering from a horrible hangover.

"…the _**audacity**_ of such a supposedly _**esteemed**_ chef to allow an inexperienced _**idiot**_ in the kitchen and perform such a _**heinous**_ crime!" She was shouting.

"P-Please, your Highness, I was not aware…" Haruhi sputtered as he desperately glanced at his staff for some help. "I-I am deeply sorry for allowing my staff to do such a thing and having you intoxicated…"

Emiko gave him an evil look, making him cower even further, before she spun on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. She heard the staff murmur before their employer began to shout, demanding which one of them screwed up his reputation.

She could not believe that she had been so distracted the previous night that she couldn't taste the overdose of alcohol in her meal. It wasn't too much to get her obviously drunk, but it was enough to get her tipsy. She didn't even realize she had been intoxicated until she woke up with a splitting headache.

The princess did not remember much of the night, but she did know that her guard had fallen and she had allowed the duke to see her true self. She was quite sure she had even told him of her childhood, followed by promising to meet him for a date, and that truly horrified her. Not that he was a horrid person or bad-looking, but…

"I will just tell him the truth and request that he forget what I had told him," she murmured as she made her way to the duke's room, with the purpose of cancelling the date and then off to sulk in her room. Emiko nodded to herself and was about to knock on the door when it was thrown open, revealing the duke himself.

"Oh, good, you are here," exclaimed Kukai excitedly. "I have a lot of plans!" Before she could protest, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the corridor.

"Now, wait," said Emiko as he led her to who-knows-where. "K-Kukai!"

He stopped, turning to her. "Yes?" She was about to tell him off when she saw the child-like glint in his eyes, a heavy weight forming in her heart.

"N-Nothing," she said quietly, looking away. Kukai grinned and began to drag her down the hall once more. It couldn't be too bad, right? It was just one date, after all.

…

Amu waved goodbye to her family, promising to meet them later at the palace, and headed down the paved street. She planned on stopping by the shop to see Miki and then back at the palace later in the evening to help her family settle in.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered their reactions last night. Her mother had been stunned, she was pretty sure her father had started to cry, and Ami had looked like she had been named queen. To them, she supposed it was as if she had sealed the deal on the engagement.

"Excuse me."

The smile disappeared when Amu was grabbed by Tadase, her soft eyes turning hard and cold as she glared at him and wretched her arm away from his grasp. "Please do not grope me, Hotori."

"Amu, please listen to me," said Tadase. "You cannot marry Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

The blond haired duke took a deep breath, his aura darkening. "Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is nothing but a black cat of misfortune and will do nothing but bring you misery. He is a heartless and cold person who will throw you away when he is done toying with you. It is dangerous to be around him. The rumors about the Tsukiyomi line are dark and mysterious."

"But they are just rumors," stated Amu, looking uninterested. "My affairs are not your concern, Hotori, so I request you move aside."

"Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto will ruin you," growled Tadase. "It is much better if you marry someone else…like me!"

The pink haired seamstress's eyes widened slightly and she nearly attacked him. "How dare you make such a bold comment to me, Hotori? I have been patient with your unwelcome advances, but this is crossing the line! My business is not yours, so stay out!"

Tadase clenched his fists when she brushed past him, starting to walk away, and something in him snapped. His face scrunched up and he let his true colors show, not caring who saw him as he harshly grabbed Amu and spun her around to force her to look at him.

"You cannot marry Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he yelled, attracting the attention of nearly everybody on the street as he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed hard. He shook her violently, not caring that a look of fear formed on her features. "You are supposed to marry _me!_ You will be _my _queen, not his! I am meant to be king, not that buffoon! I will not allow it! I forbid you!"

"T-Tadase," said Amu, genuinely terrified at the normally calm man in front of her. She looked around for help, but the others on the street were clearly intimidated by the sudden possessiveness of the duke. "I…I am marrying Ikuto…"

Tadase sneered at her, releasing her shoulders and harshly cupping her chin so that he was practically squeezing her face. "What about that vermin is so much better than me, Amu? What does he have that I don't? I have everything he has and more!" Then he smirked, chuckling darkly. "Oh, I see; he _does_ have something that I don't. He has much more money. That's what you're after, aren't you? You're just another gold-digging scarlet woman, aren't you?"

Amu tried to shake her head but he had a tight grip on her. "N-No, that's not it at all!"

The duke was lost to the outside world. "I used to think you were different than the other girls, Amu, but now I see you for who you are. You disgust me." He glared at her and she flinched, making him smirk. "You're nothing but a disgrace, and I pity any fool that thinks otherwise. Perhaps you deserve that black cat after all." He let go of her chin, violently thrusting her to the ground.

She fell back and looked up at him in fear, crying out when he stepped on her hand. "I don't understand; why are you doing this, Tadase?" The people on the street started to defend her, but the crazed look in Tadase's eyes made them back off and watch helplessly. Several people ran off, searching for someone who would stand up to the abusive duke.

The blond threw back his head and laughed. "Why am I doing this? How would you react when you get constantly rejected by the person you love? How would you react when the person you wanted suddenly gets engaged to your worst enemy?" Tadase looked down at her, scowling. "Perhaps I will do a favor to the world and get rid of you." Her eyes widened.

"Amu!"

Tadase and the others turned to see that two different people had called out her name, running and pushing through the crowd.

Ikuto immediately ran to his fiancée, asking if she was alright. She was shaking as she leapt into his arms, not caring who saw or if she didn't have any feelings for him. She could see her life flash in front of her eyes when Tadase threw her down. The prince hugged her, despite his shock, and his eyes landed on the bruise on her hand, along with the blood stains on her shoulders. He turned sharply to his rival, not releasing Amu, and was about to say something when someone else beat him to it.

"Don't touch my sister, you bastard," shouted Ami as she spun the duke around with incredible strength and began to throw several hits at him. She was blinded with pure rage, hitting every available spot on him. She aimed at his face, at his chest, anywhere on him as she shouted at him. She didn't care who saw or if she got arrested. "You have no right interfering with her marriage or her love life, or calling her those names! My sister would never love someone as possessive and abusive as you, Hotori Tadase!"

"Ami," exclaimed her sister, shocked by the eight-year-old's sudden behavior. Ami was the poster child for perfection; she was filled with life and happiness, and was always the person _resolving_ fights. To see her lose her temper and lash out like this… "Please, stop!"

"Why? He deserves it for hurting you!" Ami replied, continuing to pound his face in. The duke held up his hands in defense, though that was all he could do. She had not once created an opening for him to attack, and he doubted that he could take on the surprisingly strong girl even if she did.

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as he stood, helping Amu up and keeping her in his arms, and poke fun at his rival. "What a day, seeing the kiddy king get beat up by a mere child." Then his look darkened. "Though you should be grateful it is just a child and not myself, for I highly doubt I would let you live. I am not sure what was said here, but I already deem your acts unforgivable."

Ami landed another hit on the duke as he listened to his rival threaten him, and he growled as she began to falter from exhaustion. He saw the opportunity and pushed her away, very similarly to how he had pushed Amu. However, Ami was not as emotionally concealed as her sister and tears formed in her eyes as she tumbled to the ground and clutched her twisted ankle.

Ikuto, and everyone else on the street, soon learned where Ami had gotten her violent temper from as Amu gasped and pushed him away as she raced to her sister. Seeing her hurt and the tears in her eyes, Amu's face turned red and her eyes hardened as she glared darkly at Tadase.

Before he could process how badly he had screwed up, he was unconscious on the ground with a black-eye as Amu towered over him.

"Don't touch my sister, you bastard," she hissed, not realizing or caring that she had repeated the same words Ami had said. Suddenly enraged, Amu turned to the crowd and glared at them harshly. They all flinched. "And you! I don't care if you stand around and mind your own business, but seeing an innocent child get hurt and just standing there and watching like you're entertained! I cannot believe the lack of bravery and intelligence I see before me!"

"Amu, it's alright," said Ami from the ground, trying to calm her sister. People do things they later regret when they become angry. She was holding her ankle and staring at her sister pleadingly. Amu glanced at her and her features softened as she crouched down to hug her sister. The crowd took this time to flee, not bothering to check on the unconscious duke.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Amu asked gently. Her sister shook her head. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"They want to finish up packing and sent me on my way to meet them there when I suddenly heard about a commotion involving Tadase and the prince's fiancée in the middle of the street," replied Ami, letting her tears fall as her ankle throbbed with pain.

Her sister kissed her forehead before turning to her fiancé. "Ikuto, can you please carry her back to the palace?" The prince nodded, carefully scooping up the child into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked, gently swaying the girl so that she fell asleep. Tired from her fight earlier, she was out like a light. Amu had a bruise on her hand and she was switching between rubbing her chin and her shoulders. She tried to be subtle so he didn't notice, but he noticed everything.

The fifteen-year-old was about to lie and say yes when she saw the look in his eyes, feeling confused and also touched by the genuine concern. She sighed. "Not really, no, but I'm only sorry that she got hurt trying to defend me. I should have tried to say something to Tadase earlier, but his sudden behavior just shocked me. I never saw that side of him."

"Yes, he doesn't show most people the truth behind his princely character," said Ikuto as they approached the palace gates. "This was not how I planned the day going." She gave him a questioning glance. "I had wanted to take you out on a date today, and even the idiot approved since he agreed to take your new friend, Emiko, out as well."

Despite the pain she felt, Amu blushed. "You wanted to take me on a date?" The prince nodded. "Why?"

"You are to be my wife," said Ikuto. "I want to get to know the beautiful young woman who I will marry." Amu turned a shade darker while she heard her sister giggle as they entered the palace. Ikuto was clearly leading the way, forcing the seamstress to follow him.

"You are supposed to be asleep," said Amu, glaring at the eight-year-old. Then her expression changed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine," replied Ami dismissively as they entered a bedroom and Ikuto set her down carefully. "I would feel much better if you left me alone and went on that date." She smirked when her sister turned even redder, glaring at her.

Ikuto smirked slightly, clearly enjoying the sisters' teasing. "I will send a nurse for you, and will have your parents informed."

Ami shook her head. "No, do not tell my parents what happened. Papa will throw a fit if he finds out Tadase hurt both of us; he is very protective and even though he is not really a threat, I do not want him to do anything rash. Besides, he will refuse to let Amu out of his sights and it is very hard to create a romantic atmosphere with the girl's father in the room."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "You are too smart for your own good, Ami." Her sister smiled innocently. "But she is correct; the rumors will float around and my parents will most likely learn about what had happened." She crossed her arms, thinking. "Just say you tripped; you are clumsy enough to make that believable." Ami stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You're one to talk," retorted the eight-year-old. "And what about Tadase?"

"I will have my parents press charges for assaulting my fiancée and future sister-in-law in my kingdom," interjected Ikuto, who had been mostly silent. "I personally do not care what happens to him, but my parents might say otherwise. Hopefully, he will be 'escorted' out of the kingdom and back to his land."

The pink haired teenager nodded, agreeing that the punishment was suitable for the abusive duke. She felt relief wash over her, knowing he couldn't bother her or her family anymore. "Just tell Mama and Papa that Tadase did not handle my engagement well and said some harsh words before help arrived. There is no need to worry Papa by saying he assaulted us."

"But how do I cover up the fact that you knocked him out?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow. Her sister frowned.

"He insulted you and I snapped," she replied. "It is an honest answer, though very vague." Ami gave her sister a look.

"Papa might believe it but Mama is much smarter and sees right through us," she reminded.

The pink haired teenager sighed, sitting on the bed next to her just as a nurse bustled into the room and began to look at the young girl. "Alright, alright…let me think." She snapped her fingers. "Aha! Mama and Papa are well aware that Tadase has pestered me for years, and that I have constantly rejected him. I can say the announcement of my engagement with Ikuto made him much more persistent and when I continued to reject him, he said some harsh words and I lost my temper. It is the censored version of what happened."

"That sounds believable," said Ikuto, looking thoughtful. "That will be the story we will have to tell to the 'gossipers' of the kingdom." He smirked at Amu, who gave him a curious expression. "It puts Tadase in a bad light and it shows that my new fiancée is a fiery demon. I do like that delicious angle." He sighed. "It really is a shame that I completely missed you punching him, seeing as how I was temporarily distracted by this annoying girl. That would have been a sight for sore eyes."

"What a sadist," muttered the two Hinamori sisters.

Ami then came up with a brilliant plan. She pretended to yawn, stretching her arms casually as the nurse wrapped bandages around her ankle. "Amu, I'm really quite tired so could you please leave? I feel like I will need my energy when Papa bursts in, and I'm sure you don't want to be around when he says he needs to embrace you to make sure you're alright."

Her older sister grimaced. "Yes, that would be disastrous," she agreed. "Will you be alright?"

The eight-year-old snorted. "I'm resting on a bed that is big enough for a giant and his wife, not to mention that it is softer than the clouds. Later on, I will be eating the finest foods in the land with my family. I have always dreamed of being treated like a princess and now I finally am. I think I'll be more than _alright_, Amu."

The pinkette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned and began to walk out of the room. "Fine, fine; sweet dreams, Princess Ami of the Spoiled Brat Kingdom." Ikuto glanced at the young girl, nodding to make sure she was really alright, before following his fiancée.

Ami frowned at the nickname but it disappeared quickly to be replaced by a wicked grin as she cheekily replied, "I will do my best for the future queen of Easter! Make sure you have don't make me an aunt before I'm nine, alright?"

Amu whipped around, her face turning unbelievable shades of red as she sputtered to find her voice. Her younger sister smirked, looking quite triumphant as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You…you…why you little brat," exclaimed Amu, sounding completely flustered.

The brunette continued to wear that blasted smirk as she added, "Now, Ikuto, weren't you bringing my sister out for an unforgettable first date?"

Ikuto quickly put together the pieces and smiled devilishly as he took Amu by the arm and began to lead her out. "I believe I was; thank you, Ami. And don't worry; you won't be an aunt until you're at _least _twelve or so."

The seamstress glared at him, her anger redirected as they entered the corridor. "What nonsense are you talking about? And where are you taking me?!"

The prince continued to drag her along. "You know, your sister is really something; I think I would enjoy having her as an in-law."

Amu snorted. "Of course you would; you're too alike, sometimes. But you didn't answer my question! Where in the world are you taking me?!"

Ikuto finally stopped and turned around, smirking slightly at her. "Weren't you listening at all, my dear Amu? I'm taking a beautiful pink-haired seamstress out on a first date, of course."

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

***bangs head against computer desk***

**I'm such a terrible person. I have so much to do, and I keep procrastinating! I still need to finish up my summer homework and I only have a month left! I also need to get back on a normal sleeping schedule, actually put away my clothes instead of randomly throwing them around my room and shoving them into piles in my rather small closet, work on my other stories, figure out a new exercise and diet plan that I'll actually stick with, and…agh!**

**I swear, they made being a teenager so much more easy and fun on TV and in books. Damn you people for raising my expectations of life!**

**Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I finished a majority of the chapter actually, but I wasn't sure how to end it or continue at a certain point (I was stuck at the scene where Ami points out their mom would notice something was up). **

**Please forgive me! I also lied and said this would be the date-chapter, but I felt a confrontation with Tadase was needed. Now, all we have to deal with is Utau and the other crazy princesses in the land that want Ikuto.**

**And I may or may not put in the date with Emiko and Kukai. Maybe just a short scene or the aftermath, most likely. And because I'm a twisted person, I may have Utau cause trouble for both couples in one way or another. Maybe Saaya, since I already mentioned her somewhere and be honest: nobody likes her.**

**There are so many different directions I want to take this story in, and I can't decide which way I want to end things with! Don't worry, though; I have a plan. Will it work out?**

**As Daniel Radcliffe (playing Harry Potter) in the Deathly Hallows movie said, "…when have our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there; all hell breaks loose". **

**Anyhow…I apologize if you're waiting for an update on my other story, **_**Fantasy**_**; a new chapter will be uploaded soon, I promise!**

**Alright, I hope you know what I am going to say next. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought or if you found any mistakes anywhere!**


	9. Chapter 9

…

She blinked twice, feeling an odd sense of dejavu. It was just like when he asked her to marry him.

"But…" Amu sputtered, obviously flustered. "I mean…there is no reason for us to go on a date when we are already engaged." She frowned, crossing her arms. "Then again, a man is suppose to greet, date, propose, and then marry the girl…you greeted, proposed, and are now dating? What an odd man, Ikuto."

"I suppose I am," replied the prince, still smirking at her. "However, it makes sense for us to at least know each other better before marrying, does it not?" He glanced out the window and saw his advisor speak with a blue haired girl. "Some people work the traditional way." He thought of Kukai and the princess he had dragged outside of the castle earlier. "Some people have their own way of showing their affection." Ikuto turned back to his fiancée. "And there are people like me."

"So you admit you are not normal?" Amu asked, raising an eyebrow. "If half the ladies in the land knew of your odd ways of courting, they would be nowhere near as interested in you as they are now. You cannot simply grab me by the arm and state you are taking me out. I did not accept that when you pathetically proposed and I will not accept it now."

"You really are something," remarked Ikuto. "Very well; we will not go on a date at this very moment. However, this does not mean I will not request you go with me later on."

Amu frowned as he began to walk away. "You say 'request' like I will have a choice; that is the same tone you used when you 'requested' that I marry you." She spun on her heel and began to walk back to her chambers, only to spot her new friend race by with mud splattered all over her dress. "Emiko, what happened to you?"

The crimson redhead spun around, looking at her with a panicked expression, before recognition formed on her features. She relaxed. "Oh…nothing important; I was just returning from my outing with Kukai, that is all."

"Did it end badly or do all your dates end with you looking like that?" Amu asked as she pulled her friend into the closest room. It happened to be the princess's.

Emiko blushed lightly, astonishing the seamstress. The princess had such a personality; Amu did not think she would be the one to do something as girlish as blush.

"It was really not a date," murmured Emiko as she stripped out of her dress, rummaging through the dressers. "We…we were just getting to know each other better, that is all."

"Mhm," replied Amu, not looking convinced as she sat on the bed. "And how did this result in you being covered in mud?"

"We may or may not have been playing pranks on the people in the castle," said Emiko as she pulled out a simple lilac-colored dress. As she put it on, she saw her friend's raised eyebrow. "Oh, alright; I admit it was a casual date, but I do not expect it to go anywhere."

"Why not?" Amu questioned. "He is loud and childlike at times, but he seems like such a nice character. And even though I am engaged, I must admit that he is not as unappealing as he could be."

The princess sighed as she sat on the bed next to Amu. "I know the duke has very attractive qualities and that he is very handsome, but…I told you that night, Amu. My mission is to find my brother a wife, and then deal with the stranger my parents want to sell me off to." She frowned. "I simply cannot engage in a relationship." Emiko sighed, ignoring her friend's saddened expression, before she turned to the seamstress. "Enough about me, though; we were in the village earlier and heard about the prince's fiancée supposedly punching Hotori Tadase?"

Amu blushed and told her friend what had happened that day, including when Ikuto expressed his desire to take her out. "What do I do, Emiko? It is not as if find him unattractive, but I feel as if…as if part of me does not want this life, but another part of me does." She pulled up her knees, hugging them. "I do not understand at all."

Emiko sighed. "You feel confused as to why you were chosen to be involved in the prince's life because you believe there are others who would want this life more than you do." Amu nodded. "I know that feeling. I do not want to be a princess at times, but that is because there are many things about the royal life that I want no part in. However, there are also aspects that I benefit from." She looked at the seamstress. "You do not love Ikuto even though you are engaged to him, but you feel as if something could be led to stronger feelings. And you agreed to marry him because it would benefit your family."

"Yes, I know this," said Amu. "But…surely, it would be better for the prince to marry someone of purer blood? There are plenty of other girls out there; girls, who are richer, more sophisticated and mature and surely more beautiful than I am…"

And Emiko suddenly understood. "You believe you can give Prince Ikuto a chance to be loved, but you think he will not return the feelings."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened slightly, as if she was realizing this herself, but then blushed lightly and nodded. "I would not say I _love _him, but there is some sort of emotion there. He is surely enchanting, but I wonder…" She chuckled. "A relationship between a commoner and someone of royalty? Why, that kind of thing only happens in fairytale novels written by delusional fools."

The princess bit the end of her thumb, a pensive expression on her face. She was clueless when it came to things like love and relationships, and did not want to give false advice to her new friend.

"Well," started Emiko. "You said he plans on taking you out later?" The soon-to-be-queen-of-Easter nodded slowly. "It is quite obvious, no? Let him take you on an outing or two to allow yourself to feel a normal relationship. Surely being taken out on a date will help you determine if you truly have feelings for him, and if he is interested in you as well." She smiled encouragingly. "In fact, I think you should be the one to ask him."

Amu's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "W-what? I cannot simply ask him out! It is against everything I believe in! A girl is supposed to meet a man that charms her, and…"

"You said it yourself," cut in Emiko. "That only happens in fairytale novels. There is a reason the prince chose you to be his fiancée, Amu. Perhaps you need to remind yourself that you are not like the other princesses and ladies-in-waiting. Believe me; they are not as perfect as they pretend to be." She saw her friend's resolve wavering. "I know; I will help you get ready so he will be awed by your beauty!"

Before the seamstress could protest, the princess whisked her away to the baths to be cleaned and readied.

…

Ikuto sighed as he slowly shut the book he had been reading, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the ceiling of the royal library. His thoughts drifted from this and that; he thought of how pleased Kukai seemed earlier, rambling about his successful date with Princess Emiko as he practically swaggered the corridors in his mud-stained clothes.

Then, reminded by the word 'date', Ikuto's thoughts drifted back to his somewhat reluctant fiancée.

She continued to amaze him as she rejected his lousy date request, comparing it to his first attempt at proposing. Like the proposal, the date request had been half-hearted and she had seen that. She practically stated that even though she was not interested in him, she still wanted to be treated properly in their relationship.

Now, the prince realized he had to come up with a way to impress the seamstress. He felt unfamiliar feelings inside him stir at the thought of the pink haired girl, though he did not find them unpleasant. He knew he was falling for the girl, though he barely knew her. That was why he planned to take her on a date, so he could confirm that he did indeed have feelings for her.

"Prince Ikuto, your fiancée has been searching for you," said a maid, her voice soft as he nodded in acknowledgement. Though he was not looking at her, she still curtseyed before leaving the prince and the seamstress alone.

"Ikuto," started Amu, wringing her hands nervously. "I feel as if I barely know you, though we are engaged, so I would like to know if you would like to accompany me on an outing."

"Why, Amu," said Ikuto, straightening in his seat as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Are you asking me on a…" He turned to her and his voice betrayed him.

She looked beautiful, even more so than usual. Her hair was held back in a ponytail that hung over her right shoulder, a simple flower clip holding back her front curls. She was dressed casually in a pair of brown riding pants and white blouse, accompanied with chestnut colored riding boots. It was nothing extravagant, nothing like how she had been dressed at the ball, but it still left him breathless as he was reminded of how beautiful she truly was.

Seeing his stunned expression, Amu blushed and wondered if the princess had overdone her outfit. Still, it was amusing to see the prince like this and she couldn't help but give him a small smirk.

"Yes, I suppose I am asking you on a date," she said, snapping him back into reality as she acknowledged his unfinished remark. "Unless you would rather stay here and listen to Kukai exclaim how he went on a date with Emiko."

Ikuto chuckled softly, remembering the pleased look in his friend's eyes. "No, I try not to be around him too much when he is as energetic as he was earlier. I would be delighted to accompany you on a date, Amu." He looked over her outfit once more. "I assume we will be riding somewhere? I suppose I must change…"

The seamstress eyed him critically. He was dressed casual, in plain black pantaloons with a dark blue shirt. "Your current attire is acceptable, I suppose; there is no need to dress extravagant for where we are going." She turned and began to walk out of the library. "Please meet me outside the palace gates when you are done gaping at me."

Ikuto quickly shut his mouth, grateful she had left or she would have surely seen the pinkness on his cheeks. He could not recall a time where a girl such as she had put him in his place as easily as she did. Normally, it was him who left others speechless and feeling like fools. This girl was special indeed.

After telling Yoru where he was going-the advisor had smirked when he stated who he was going with-Ikuto walked out of the palace and saw his fiancée waiting patiently.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it softly as his way of greeting.

Amu blushed lightly, ignoring the flutter in her belly as his soft lips grazed her skin.

"N-No, not at all," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"So, may I ask where we are going?" Ikuto looked around as he asked this, clearly searching for horses or a carriage.

The seamstress noticed this. "It is a surprise, and no; we will not be riding there. I just thought it would be better to wear something like this rather than an uncomfortably, itchy dress." She began to walk down the path towards the village, making him raise an eyebrow as he followed her.

He was about to ask why they were heading into the village, when she stopped by the docks. A handsome man with green hair greeted her as he set down a heavy-looking crate.

"Hey there, Amu," greeted the man, hugging the seamstress. It was clear that they knew each other very well, and for some reason, this bothered the prince. "I haven't seen you since your surprise announcement the other day."

Amu chuckled, rubbing her arm. "Was it really the other day? It feels like a lifetime ago, to be honest."

The man smiled warmly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So, what can I do for a beautiful girl like you, Amu?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "If the prince is not treating you right, remember; I am always here for you."

Ikuto frowned but his fiancée merely giggled as she slipped out of his grasp.

"You and Rhythm are such flirts," remarked Amu, playfully hitting his arm. "You should watch what you say or Ran will blow a gasket. She may seem playful and innocent, but she can be quite fiery when she wants to be."

The man inhaled sharply, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Don't I know it; that woman honestly scares me at times. Nevertheless, you failed to answer my question."

Amu gestured towards the large ship standing nearby. "I was wondering if Dia and Ran told you about my plans; I contacted them only shortly before…" She faltered when the man began to laugh.

"You should have seen them when they got your letter," he exclaimed. "Yes, they have taken care of everything. You're quite lucky we all love you dearly, Amu, or else we may not have pulled it off." He grinned cheekily at her. "Now, I'm willing to lend you one of my spare boats but I don't want anything to happen to it…and that means being part of some story you tell to your kids as to how they were born."

The pinkette let out a sigh of relief as she threw her arms around the man. "Oh, thank you, Daichi!" And then she realized what he had said and pulled back, hitting his shoulder as she turned a bright red. "Oh, you!" Daichi merely continued to grin as he pointed at a spare lifeboat in the water, before kissing the girl on the cheek and heaving the crate onto the large ship.

Ikuto, feeling forgotten, cleared his throat to get his fiancée's attention. She turned back to him, looking startled. "And…what was that about?"

Amu blushed. "Oh, I apologize; I should have introduced you, but I assumed you already knew him. That was Daichi; he's engaged to my friend, Ran, and he also happens to be Kukai's cousin."

The prince nodded, recalling the other energetic boy that played with him when they were mere children. "Yes, I remember him now; his parents were not pleased by him wanting to marry a commoner?"

The seamstress smiled sadly, nodding, but her expression changed quickly as she began to walk towards the lifeboat. "Shall we continue with our date?" He looked skeptical, eyeing the worn-out boat as he followed her.

"And what exactly are we doing?" Ikuto asked as she climbed into the boat.

She merely held up a picnic basket and smiled. "How do you feel about having dinner on the water?"

Amu giggled at his dumbstruck expression and offered him a hand to help him in. He ignored it, climbing in himself. She reached for the oars and he expected her to hand them to him so he could row, but she continued to surprise him as she began rowing herself.

After a few moments of silence, they were out farther away from the docks though not too far away in case trouble came knocking.

The pink haired girl relaxed her arms, letting out a sigh as she stopped rowing, and looked over at him. "Are you hungry now?" Still surprised by the events that had occurred for the last few minutes, Ikuto silently nodded. She took out the picnic basket and placed it between them, rummaging through it. "I know you must be quite used to the exquisite food the palace has to offer, but I can confidently say that you will be pleased with the variety here. My friends, Yaya and Su, had thrown together this picnic basket for us. I will have to remember to thank them next time I visit the bakery…"

"How did you pull this off?" Ikuto asked as she handed him a sandwich. "There was rarely any time between the time I left and when you had appeared in the library."

Amu shook her head. "After Emiko had practically violated me by dressing me up and down like a doll, she had made Yoru run down to the village and ask that they prepare this for us. They knew him but refused to take his word for it so he ran back and I had to write a letter for them since Emiko forbade me from leaving the room. I feel guilty for having him do all that."

Ikuto remembered how exhausted his advisor had looked earlier. "I am sure he does not blame you, Amu." He bit into the sandwich and was immediately comforted by the delicious homemade meal. "You seem awfully close to that Daichi man; I am surprise you and I have not met before since he grew up playing with Kukai and me in the palace."

Amu shrugged as she swallowed her own bit of food. "Honestly, we only met a few years ago when he met Ran at the docks. It was love at first sight, you could say. He is very open and inviting to others so it was only natural that there was less awkwardness around him. As to why you and I have never met before, it is no secret that he is not a fan of the royal lifestyle. He most likely wanted to avoid his two lifestyles clashing together by avoiding confrontation as much as possible. I think he personally does not care what his parents think, as long as he has Ran by his side."

She looked up at him. "But enough about that; the point of this date is to get to know each other better."

Ikuto nodded. "You are correct, Amu. So please tell me about yourself."

The fifteen-year-old finished off her sandwich as she thought. "Hm, I am not quite sure to be honest. It is always quite hard to describe yourself when you must. What exactly do you want to know?"

The prince replied, "Anything you feel comfortable telling me about."

Amu tapped her chin. "Well, you already know about my family. There has been only my father, mother, sister, and myself. We are not very rich, but we are not exactly poor either. As you know, Ami becomes ill quite easily so my parents constantly worried over her because she was so young and catching diseases at a young age normally leads to death. They fretted over her frequently, so I became quite independent. When I was twelve years old, my childhood friend, Miki, offered me a job in her shop, along with a place to stay. Not wanting my parents to worry about me too much, I agreed and I ended up staying there."

"So I moved into that part of the village, and I met several people over the years. Life was lovely, though I was really not doing much. Of course, there were downsides like Tadase's unwelcome advances and rude customers like Lady Utau, but it was nothing important."

"And what of hobbies?" Ikuto asked. "Surely you must have had time to do something fun."

"Of course," replied Amu. "Growing up the Amulet family, I have become familiar with different talents. I am nowhere near as talented as them, but I have developed a skill for art like Miki, cooking like Su, athleticism like Ran, and singing like Dia. I suppose you could say I have a habit of helping others and forgiving too easily. I cannot overlook someone upset, even if I do not like or know them. Miki complains that I also forgive too easily because I told her of when one customer had struck me for making a comment on her dress, insulting my name, but I had insisted not to press charges against her." She stopped and reached into the picnic basket once more. "Would you like dessert? It seems Dia packed chocolate covered strawberries."

"Will I get to feed you?" Ikuto teased, succeeding in getting a blush out of her.

"Perhaps if you are lucky," murmured Amu as she handed him the container of strawberries. He smirked at her, but did not make any further comments. "Anything you would like to know? If not, I would like to know more about you. It is only fair."

"You are correct," replied the prince, biting into the sweet fruit. "I have no horrible past, really. I grew up quite fine, learning things a prince must learn. To be honest, it was dreadfully boring at times. My parents were normally busy ruling the kingdom, though they did make time for me. I did not have many friends since most males in the land are incompetent fools and the females tend to have a habit of trying to kiss me." Amu snickered. "My only companions growing up were Yoru, Kukai, Daichi, and…" He hesitated. "…and Tadase."

Amu spit out the strawberry she had been eating into the water, coughing for several moments before looking at him. "_You _were friends with _Tadase_? I thought the two of you hated each other!"

Ikuto sighed. "Our parents were close friends in their youth so the two of us were constantly around each other. He often called me 'big brother' and tended to follow me around like a puppy." He smiled fondly, remembering how much the blond used to look up to him.

"But…but what happened?" Amu asked, leaning forward in curiosity. She felt like Yaya, wanting to know the dirt on somebody, but this was such a shock; she _had _to know what happened! "How did the two of you become…like you are now?"

The prince shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Tadase was very territorial back then, and I see that has not changed. He became jealous and possessive easily; if he found something or someone he liked, he eventually either lost complete interest in them or became straight out obsessive." Ikuto sighed. "He was not obsessed with me, but he was very protective. He hated it when I was with Kukai or one of the others, but played it off by hiding behind his prince character."

"It was not causing any trouble to anyone so I ignored his behavior for years. When I was merely eleven, one of the princesses visited the palace with her parents. She was very charming, though I had no interest in her. Tadase, however, did. He soon became smitten with her, though she barely paid any attention to him. She constantly tried to woo me, though she repeatedly failed. We were out in the courtyard when she became frustrated and hugged me suddenly, demanding to know why I did not return her feelings. Tadase happened to walk outside just as she kissed my cheek, shouting her love for me, before dashing away."

"Tadase became furious and his princely mask dropped at once as he stormed over to me, accusing me of stealing his girl. He shouted at me, telling me he would never forgive me as he chased after the princess. She refused to listen to him and she left with her parents the next day. Apparently, they had been trying to convince my parents to form an arranged marriage. Tadase thought she had been crying because I had rejected her-which I had-but only after I told her I loved her or something ridiculous like that. A few days later, he stopped talking to me because the princess rejected him once again. She had exclaimed she would only love me and nobody else, and this made him quite upset. Ever since then, he has called me things like a 'black cat of misfortune' and a danger to women everywhere. And it is all because Princess Betty decided she preferred me over him."

Ikuto finished his tale and his fiancée stared at him in shock.

"So all of this bitterness towards you is because he got rejected?" She exclaimed, looking skeptical. He nodded and she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, and I thought he was an idiot before. Now I am quite glad you proposed or else I might have ended up marrying that monster."

The prince made no comment on that as he held up a strawberry to her lips. She looked up in surprise and he smirked. "You did say I could feed you, so open."

Amu blushed. "I said if you were…mmph!" She was cut off by her fiancé placing the strawberry into her mouth, careful not shove the whole thing in, and looking at her expectantly. Still blushing, she slowly bit into the juicy fruit and swallowed. "Are you happy now?"

Ikuto continued to smirk as he shook his head, making her huff again.

"It is getting dark; shall we return back to the palace?" Amu asked, already reaching for the oars. She was stopped by her fiancé pulling her into his lap. "Ah, Ikuto!"

"Let us watch the sunset together," he said quietly into her ear, making her shiver in delight. "No one will miss us if we are gone for a few minutes longer."

The seamstress thought to argue but realized how comfortable she was in the prince's arms, and stayed silent for several moments. They stared at the colored sky, waiting for the sun to finally set as they adjusted to the feeling of another person so close.

Both of them decided the date was a success by the warm feeling spreading throughout their bodies.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Hm, not sure what to say about this chapter. I was going to put in additional, dramatic content but decided I should stop leaving cliffhangers for once and leave you with a fluffy ending.**

**Of course, that just means I've delayed the drama about to occur. We've gotten ridden of Tadase, but let's not forget that Utau was also part of this equation.**

**I was going to put in the date for Emiko and Kukai, but decided you all probably want to see some Amuto instead so I just briefly mentioned it. Again, she may or may not end up with Kukai because of the "mission" her parents sent her on.**

**Okay, I have never been on a date or been in love and I know pretty much nothing about the Middle Ages so I just made up everything for the date. I assume they could have chocolate covered strawberries somehow and that you're supposed to feel all warm and giddy if you're on a really good date. **

**ALSO, we see why Tadase hates Ikuto so much. It's really not that much different from canon; there's some weird misunderstanding on Tadase's part and he suddenly stops being so clingy to Ikuto and hates him with an undying passion and all that stuff. I couldn't help but make the princess's name "Betty" because that's his dog's name and I figured it was fitting.**

**The chapter is a little longer that I thought it would be, but not by much.**

**AGH, SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON; SOMEONE BUY ME A TIME TURNER AND GO BACK TO LATE JUNE! **

**Anyways…don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes you found or what you thought of this chapter. I'm open to any advice you might have!**


	10. Chapter 10

…

His arms were wrapped around her. They were sitting on that boat, staring at the sun as the light glistened off the rippling water. Earlier, they had been feeding each other strawberries.

It was the most romantic, perfect date in the history of dates.

And it was also the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

Utau forced herself to look away from the window, where she had been spying on them from her balcony with the telescope her father had gotten for her. She spun around on her heel, pacing her bedroom angrily.

Her only friend was sitting on her bed, scribbling on a piece of parchment as she ignored the blonde's raging.

Finally, Utau stopped pacing and threw her hands up in frustration as she let out a loud shriek. "It pisses me off! What does my lovely Prince Ikuto see in that ugly, pink haired nobody of a seamstress?!" She grabbed one of her pillows and tossed it at the wall, making it hit a vase.

"She's not pretty, she's not rich, she's not a princess, and she's obviously not sleeping with him because my darling prince wouldn't sink so low…" Utau stomped her foot angrily as she turned to her friend. "What does that girl have that I don't? What makes _her _so special?"

Lulu finally looked up, eyeing her friend. The heiress's hair was ruffled and tangled, her clothes were wrinkled and out of place, her face was flushed with anger, and her eyes were burning passionately.

The French advisor sighed, putting her parchment down. "Utau, you are a vision of beauty but you lack class and manners. You are acting spoiled and rotten right now, and that is exactly what every other princess did in Prince Ikuto's presence. Those are the same princesses that he turned down. That girl is simply being herself and that seems to catch his interest. Perhaps if you didn't act as if you were Princess Saaya…"

However, Utau wasn't listening. Her anger and jealousy was getting the better of her.

"I have to show everyone that Prince Ikuto and that pink haired rat do _not_ belong together," she said. "I have to make sure that Amu does not fall in love with my future husband and turn him down so he can be comforted by me! I will have to be subtle about it though; I do not want to end up like Tadase."

Lulu returned to her parchment; she would advise her friend even if the spoiled heiress didn't listen, but she wouldn't go out of her way to help her from the dark path she had gone down. She didn't owe her _that_ much.

Lulu was really Utau's older half-sister from when Kazuomi had an affair with a French woman, but was considered the illegitimate child so she became her sister's advisor in exchange for a roof over her head.

As children, Utau and Lulu had been best friends. They did everything together and were truly the closest pair anyone had every seen.

When Lulu had turned eight, she had learned about how she had been born. No wonder Utau's mother treated her so coldly. Since then, she felt as if she didn't deserve the rich life of the heiress and began to shy away.

Utau never learned the truth and it was probably for the better as the pampered life morphed the once sweet girl into somebody bitter and heartless. Lulu often thought of running away from the place she was barely welcomed, but her conscious told her to stay; she blamed herself for the way Utau had gone down, and felt it better to stay with her during these dark times.

She did not love Utau or anyone else in the Hoshina family, but where she was going to go? They had been friends once; that didn't have to change.

"You know," started Lulu, looking back at what she had written. "I find it hard to believe that you and Tadase had once been lovers."

Utau grimaced. "Please do not remind me; I was intoxicated and in the delusional state of believing I could make my darling Ikuto jealous." An almost sympathetic look crossed her features. "It really is a shame he went down such a dark path and let the jealousy get the better of him. I truly pity him, but I cannot say he does not deserve it. Do you see how that girl is ruining everything? She is causing good people to turn twisted and making their jealousy come out."

She flipped her hair. "I have to stop her or else more people will be corrupted!" Her eyes widened and a dark smile crossed her lips. "And I know just how!" Utau ran out of her bedroom, leaving her advisor behind.

Lulu sighed, rolling up the parchment. "What a hypocrite my sister is. I cannot believe I share blood with that girl."

…

Saeki Nobuko had been only six years old when she discovered her talent for magic and sorcery.

She had been playing in the forest with her favorite doll, mostly because her loud and weird comments scared off the other children her age, when she had wished for a friend. Her hands suddenly warmed up and, just for a few seconds, her doll had blinked and smiled warmly at her.

Nobuko had freaked out and threw the doll into the river. It was only when she heard the doll scream for help did she realize she had made it come to life; for the first time in many generations, the Saeki line had a witch in the family.

Many people called her crazy, saying magic didn't exist and only desperate people went to her. But they all knew the truth; magic _did _exist and she _was_ crazy, but she knew what she was doing.

She was an expensive witch but she promised that it was worth it. And her previous customers had always looked satisfied.

That was why Hoshina Utau was proudly walking into the small shop owned by the odd woman.

Nobuko looked up from her cauldron, eyeing the heiress. "Ah, Lady Utau, what can I do for you?"

Utau wrinkled her nose, slightly doubting herself for sinking so low. Was she really so desperate? The answer was yes, she decided.

"I am in love with somebody who I know loves me back, but he has been blinded by the lies of a hideous scarlet woman of some kind," she said. "I need him to see her for who she really is so he can come back and marry me."

The witch stared at the blonde for several moments. She had seen cases like these far too many times and knew that this girl was not as pure and innocent as she pretended to be; she also knew exactly who Utau was talking about, and did not think the prince or his new fiancée deserved to be manipulated with.

However, as wicked and dark as she was, Utau was still a paying customer.

Nobuko sighed and reached for a green vial on a nearby shelf, handing it to the anxious blonde heiress. "Give this to the girl and you will see results in a few days' time." She reached for a dark red vial. "Give this one to the boy."

Utau frowned. "Potions? Could you not just cast a spell of some sort?"

"A spell is very hard to control and much more noticeable," explained Nobuko. "You will have to slip the potions into their food somehow." She happily took the gold coins Utau handed her. "It is crucially important that you do not mix up the vials!"

The heiress was already out the door and the witch sighed, returning to her cauldron as she grumbled to herself.

"Nobody ever listens to me."

Utau had a wicked grin on her face as she clutched the vials in her hands. She wasn't sure what the potions would do exactly, but she didn't really care; she just wanted to get rid of that seamstress so she could have the prince all to herself, like she should.

It was simple enough; simply get into the royal kitchens and slip the potions onto the correct plates. The tricky part was figuring out how to do that without raising suspicions.

…

"Do not make me an aunt before I'm twelve," was the first thing Ami said to her sister when she entered her bedroom.

Amu normally would have dropped her brush, ignoring how half of her hair was tangled and knotty, as her face turned red while she spun around to gawk at her nosy little sister for reminding her of their previous conversation.

However, all she did was giggle and stare into her mirror with a dreamy expression.

"I won't," said the seamstress airily.

Emiko shook her head as she sat on her friend's bed, silently greeting the younger girl as she sat down next to her. "She's been like that for hours and she absolutely refuses to tell me what happened on the date. I am pretty sure they kissed, but all she does is giggle and gaze into that mirror."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

The princess turned to her. "My apologies; I am Momoka Emiko from the Lunar Kingdom. I met Amu soon upon my arrival here and we became friends. From your earlier remark, you must be Amu's younger sister."

"That I am," replied Ami, smiling kindly. "Anyhow, when did she get back from this assumingly amazing date? I mean, it had to be amazing if she's all giddy like this; Amu was never one to be those kinds of girls so this is a big deal for her."

Emiko shrugged. "I came in here about an hour ago but she was already here and in her nightclothes so I'm not sure since I already said she's refused to tell me anything."

The eight-year-old glanced at her more-than-usual-airheaded sister before she sighed and stood up. "Well, I think I will go down the corridor and tell Papa that his eldest daughter just returned from her first date with the prince and that she may possibly have had done adult things too."

Ami winked playfully at the princess before exclaiming, "Kukai-kun!" A second later, the duke came running in. "Can you take me back to my room, please?"

The brunette looked out of breath, as if he had been running all day. "And…why can't you have…Yoru or…someone else do this?"

Ami blinked. "Well because Prince Ikuto is probably all high from his date with my sister and Yoru is most likely out with Miki; plus, seeing as Daichi is engaged to Ran-who happens to be like my other sister-we're practically family." She batted her lashes innocently at him. "Don't you want to be part of my family, Kukai-kun? Family helps each other out, don't they?"

Kukai looked so lost and baffled; the princess couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Yes, Kukai, don't you want to be part of her family?" Emiko asked, teasing the duke as she decided she quite enjoyed the Hinamori sisters. They were both fresh and original in their own ways; while Amu was sweet and innocent, her sister was saucy and vulgar at times.

Ami continued to look at the duke expectantly before he sighed heavily and lifted up the younger girl into his arms, bridal style. The girl looked completely pleased with herself.

"First I get to be carried by the prince, and now the duke," she squealed, pinching the said duke's cheeks. "I can't wait until I tell Daichi about how I made his cousin my dog!"

Emiko lost it and she actually fell off the bed, laughing at his stricken expression. "Oh, I like you, Ami-chan!" She continued to laugh and laugh, even when Kukai and Ami had left the room.

The hysterical laughter from the normally composed princess made Amu finally turn around and see her friend on the floor.

"What in the world are you laughing about?" She asked, utterly confused. When did Emiko enter her bedroom and what about it could be so funny? "Did…did something happen?"

After a few moments, Emiko calmed herself and she stood up. "That's what I should be asking you; how was your date with the prince?"

Amu blushed. "It was…sweet." The crimson redhead gave her a look that plainly said she wanted details. "Alright, alright. It was really romantic; we had dinner out on the water, talking about our childhoods and whatnot, and he fed me chocolate strawberries before we watched the sunset."

"That is romantic," agreed the redhead, grinning. "So, did you kiss?" She received a pillow in the face as a response from the blushing pinkette. "Alright, no need to be so defensive. You said that you wanted to see if you had any feelings for him and that is why you decided to go on a date. Did you discover any feelings?"

"I don't know," replied Amu, still blushing from her friend's remark. "I didn't feel anything special, but I also felt something more than nothing. Does that make sense?"

"You are asking the wrong person about love," murmured Emiko. "Oh, I guess I should mention that your sister has made Kukai into her personal lapdog while she's on bed rest."

"That's really not surprising," stated Amu, rolling her eyes. "That girl is like a wolf among sheep; she plays the part of a cute, sickly girl, but she's really a strong character."

"She gets that from you," said the redheaded princess, earning a baffled look from her friend. "You pretend that you're not graceful or queen material, that you're strong or brave enough, but you _are_. You may be a bit ditzy at times, Amu, but you carry yourself the way a person of royalty does. You have the courage to attend a ball filled with people you consider out of your league and then after denying a duke, you reject the prince too because he made a half-assed attempt at proposing. Not many people have the courage to do that, myself included."

Emiko smiled at the pinkette. "You still have a lot of things to learn about royalty but the fact that you're trying is amazing, you know. There are people out there who have been attending lessons on manners and proper etiquette since they could speak, and they still can't do anything right. You grew up in the village with no idea on how the royal system worked, other than maidens become legible for marriage at age fifteen, and then you show up and start a…start a movement."

"A movement?" Amu repeated, blushing. "Don't be ridiculous, Emiko."

"I'm serious," she exclaimed. "Your views on the world and society are much different from someone like me, Ikuto, and Kukai because we have grown up inside the palace walls with no concept other than how our lives were supposed to run. You are fixing mistakes we never saw, and you are treating people like people, where we have been practically ignoring them."

Emiko gave her friend an assuring look as she walked over and squeezed Amu's shoulder lightly, saying, "You are certainly queen material, Amu, though it is certainly a long journey to get there. However, I believe you can accomplish it easily; it is another situation that I am worried about."

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

The princess sighed. "I know far too many people who have gotten forced into marriages with people they did not have feelings for, and ended up living a life they did not want. I understand that is my fate as well, and I truly dread the day my parents announce the name of my unknown husband, but I do not want that same fate bestowed upon somebody I consider a good friend."

Emiko turned and began to walk out the door. "Amu, I know this sounds dramatic and a bit cliché, but you must eventually face whatever feelings you have for Prince Ikuto because as I understand, this engagement was a setup for the singles in the village to stop bothering you and Ikuto. You cannot marry a man you do not love, no matter who you are doing it for. Your friends and family would not look down on you, and you know that. Your wedding day is approaching rapidly; I advise you make a decision soon or else you will be forced to meet your soul mate one day and then reject them because you are a married woman."

Emiko took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "That sounded awfully dramatic, did it not? Ah, well; you know what I was trying to say." She smiled sadly. "Please do not force yourself to have a fate like mine, Amu."

She then walked out of the seamstress's bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving Amu alone with only her thoughts as company.

The pink haired girl sighed and fell back on her bed, staring at the beautifully decorated ceilings.

"I know I have feelings for the prince…but I do not know what exactly those feelings mean."

A sigh escaped from her pretty pink lips and her eyes fluttered shut as she let sleep take her over.

…

Utau twirled a strand of her hair as she listened to the meaningless words coming from the young man's mouth. She faked a smile when he looked over at her, and he blushed before returning to the counter where he was cutting a piece of fish.

The smile disappeared the moment he looked away and she glanced around the royal kitchen, though she made sure no one looked in her in the eye. Luckily, it was pretty empty so only a handful of people were in the kitchen; thank goodness too; Utau hated talking to the help.

"So, Haruhi-kun," started the blonde. "As you are the head chef's son, you must be very talented."

"Please, just call me Tio," replied the young man, blushing once more as he continued to chop up the fish. "And I suppose I am not a complete failure, if that is what you are trying to say, but I appreciate the compliment, Hoshina-san."

Utau fluttered her eyelashes and leaned in closer. "I know it seems odd, but I've always wanted to be a cook; do you suppose I could help you since nobody's here?"

Tio glanced at her, smiling. "You do not strike me as that kind of woman, Hoshina-san. I would like to believe that you are not the type to cook and do common things expected of a housewife. Your character is much stronger than that."

Utau pulled back, blinking in surprise at his words. "Ah…do you think so?" An unfamiliar feeling washed over her but it was not unpleasant.

The black haired man chuckled, nodding at her. "Yes, I do; however, if you wish to help, you may help prepare the plates for Princess Emiko and Miss Hinamori. They are much lighter eaters than Prince Ikuto and the Duke of Seiyo, who both eat like starving men; of course, the prince is much…cleaner about it, but that is what makes Souma-kun unique."

The blonde haired maiden simply nodded and he pointed out where the girls' plates were, already filled with food.

Utau's earlier warm feeling vanished and a determined glint formed in her amethyst eyes as she slipped a small vial from her dress pocket, carefully pouring its contents into one of the glasses, making sure that Tio and the others in the kitchen weren't paying attention, before she placed the cork back on the vial and put it back in her pocket.

She turned to Tio and faked another smile as she held out the glass, saying, "Tio, this glass seems to sparkle almost as much as Hinamori-san's personality; could you please make sure she gets this one? After all, it only makes sense that such a lovely maiden receives such a lovely looking glass!"

Her own words made her feel sick, and it was all Utau could do to not lose her lunch.

Meanwhile, Tio blinked before smiling at her, looking amused by what she had said.

"Of course, Hoshina-san," he exclaimed. "Do you plan on staying for dinner?"

"No, I have other plans," said Utau, deciding to slip the other potion into the prince's glass another day just in case the questionably-sane-witch had conned her.

The young chef looked slightly disappointed. "Ah, well, then…have a safe journey back home, Hoshina-san, and thank you for gracing this kitchen with your radiant presence."

A teasing smile formed on his lips as he said this, and Utau quite closely resembled a fish out of water; nobody had said something like that to her; most people were too often intimidated by her or acted as cold and serious as she did. He was…polite, but also charming, and for some reason that enchanted Utau.

"I should be going," said the blonde heiress quickly before swiftly exiting the kitchen, placing a hand over her surprisingly warm cheek. "Why…why do I feel this?"

Utau contemplated her odd feelings as she walked through the corridors, passing by a bedroom with an open door. She heard a young girl giggling and singing, "I'm going to be a princess; I'm going to be a princess! She's going to be Queen; she's going to be Queen!"

Utau stopped and realized that the young girl must have been Amu's younger sister; the thought of the pink haired seamstress pushed all previous warm and girlish feelings aside as the blonde scowled, walking back to her carriage with a fierce look on her pretty features.

"I shall not lose the prince to you, filthy peasant."

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Sorry for the late update; I had half the chapter done, and then I had writer's block for a while, and then school started and then suddenly, I was drowning in homework.**

**Hm, let's just take a look at the pairings that are definitely going to happen or are already canon in my story:**

_**Amu and Ikuto**_

_**Rima and Nagihiko**_

_**Miki and Yoru**_

_**Ran and Daichi**_

_**Dia and Rhythm**_

_**Su and Musashi (though he was unnamed in a brief mention, that was my intention)**_

**Now, some pairings that I am still debating on:**

_**Emiko and Kukai**_

_**Emiko and Tadase**_

_**Emiko and her still unknown arranged husband**_

_**Emiko and a random person**_

_**Utau and Kukai**_

_**Utau and Tadase**_

_**Utau and a random person**_

_**Utau and the young chef, Tio**_

**Notice how I added a couple OCs in there? Anyways, I still don't know which road I will go down in the end but I have the general idea.**

**I've already planted the seed for the next part in the plot, but if you have any ideas about how you think the story will or should play out, I'd be willing to listen. **

**Now, moving on…**

**I finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist! It was pretty awesome, but I definitely earned some weird looks because in one episode, I'm bawling my soul out, and then a few episodes later, I'm falling off my chair laughing. **

**THIS SHOW IS SO BIPOLAR SOMETIMES, I SWEAR, AND THEN THERE WAS THE MOVIE, MY GOOD LORD JESUS**

**Now I'm starting Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, which I know follows the manga and is more feel-breaking than the 2003 anime. **

**(By the way, in FMA, I don't know why but I ship Envy and Greed)**

**I know you guys probably aren't interested in my choice of anime and manga, but you know what? I like to talk about myself (I can be pretty vain sometimes; it's human nature) so you can skip over this if you really want to.**

**After I'm done with that, I will finish reading **_**Chibi Vampire**_**, which I started last year but never finished because I kept putting it off and finding new anime or whatever to get distracted by. **

**Um, I watched **_**Ouran High School Host Club **_**again, and I read the entire Shugo Chara manga again.**

**After I'm done watching FMAB, I'll probably then watch **_**Vampire Knight**_** or **_**Magica Madoka**_**. My friends keep trying to convince me to watch **_**Free**_**, and my dad recommends that I watch **_**Death Note**_** (I get my love of anime from him).**

**If you have any anime or manga you like and think I would be interested, please feel free to suggest some to me; I will totally love you and put it on my waiting list (I have a LOT of anime and manga on my waiting list, btw).**

**To make things easier for you, if you want to recommend something, I don't really like fighting, gory stuff; I mean, I'm okay with SOME gore, but I'm more of a girly, shoujo kind of a person. **

**Okay, here is a basic list of things I would appreciate in the manga or anime:**

**Romance**

**Strong heroine that can also have vulnerable moments**

**Good-looking guys (I'm serious; all my crushes are fictional)**

**Moments that make me laugh**

**Moments that make me cry**

**Moments that make me squeal because of fluffiness/cuteness**

**Some action but not a whole bunch (one of the reasons why I never finished watching **_**Bleach**_**)**

**Is common enough for me to find easily online without registering for a website or pay for it**

**IS FINISHED (I don't really like ongoing anime or manga because I lose interest while waiting for next episode/volume)**

**Um, yeah, I think that's it; if you guys have an interesting anime or manga that doesn't really involve anything on my list but you think it's great, you can tell me and I'll check it out to see if I think it's cool or not. And I'll watching some ongoing stuff, but only if it's worth it.**

**Back to this story, don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes you found or what you thought about the chapter; also, don't forget to say what you think will or should happen, if you have any idea.**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
